War of the Gods 2: Death of Dreams
by Godzilla Fan 2012
Summary: Continueing their quest, Godzilla, Little & the Wolf Tribe head off to the north to stop Emperor Asano. But on the way Godzilla starts having horrible dreams of his past. Also on the way, Godzilla & the gang enconter a dangerous enemy & one of Godzilla most deadliest foes! Can Godzilla battle both these terrors & fight the fear in his dreams? See author notes in story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to Toho Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter One: A New Threat & The Spider

In a river far to the north, two fishermen in a boat were looking for some food.

"Man, this sucks! We haven't caught a single fish all day" said one of the fishermen, who was bored of waiting in the river.

"I know dude, but we have to catch something otherwise our wives will beat us with wooden sticks!" said the other man "there just steamed because their sisters were killed in Iron Town, still it was a horrible thing wasn't it?" said the fisherman.

"I know, we still don't even know what happened to Iron Town, it's just a lump of melted iron now" said the other fishermen "yeah, ah you know what? Screw this, let's go home" said the other fishermen, who had had enough of waiting in the river, then the two started to row back to shore.

But then one of them noticed something glittering in the black water "hey! Look at that" said one of the fishermen.

"Huh? What is that?" asked the other fishermen, who had just noticed the glittering thing "I think its gold!" said the fishermen excitedly.

They were wrong.

Before they could react, a gold light shone at them from the water & they were gone, completely. Disappeared & even the boat was gone too & silence retook the river.

**War of the Gods 2: Death of Dreams**

Somewhere far back to the west, Godzilla, San & Moro were trying to save Little from a giant spider, which had caught Little & was holding him in the centre of its web.

The spider was about the size of a barn, had eight legs protruding from its body & instead of having fangs it had a mouth which was drooling with saliva.

Godzilla did not have a good past with spiders & was not looking forward to fighting it! Godzilla's spines lite up & he shot his atomic breath at the spider but the creature dodged it & jumped at him, biting him on the shoulder "San! Get Little out of the web!" said Godzilla as he tried to get the spider off his shoulder.

San then jumped on the web & cut the silk that covered Little like a fly "thank you San" said Little in gratitude & the two jumped off the web & regrouped with Moro, whom was watching Godzilla fight the spider.

Godzilla threw the spider off his shoulder & flew it to the ground; it quickly jumped to its feet & roared at Godzilla.

The foul smell of rotten flesh filled the air; Little ran to his father's aid & jumped on the spider's back, shooting atomic bubbles at the spider's head.

The repulsive creature screamed, as the bubbles burnt its flesh but the spider then shook Little off its head. The spider turned to him, slowly advanced on him, with saliva still drooling from its mouth.

Suddenly, San jumped on its head & stabbed a dagger into one of its eyes.

The spider screeched in great pain.

It threw San off its head & in front of its web, but this time the spider rushed madly at San, obviously completely poised on killing her. Before they could bat an eyelid, Godzilla shot his atomic breath at the spider's feet & then…**BOOM!** The spider went flying over San & landed on its web, on its back.

The spider was now trapped.

It was unable to get off its back. Its legs were tied in its own webs.

Godzilla noticed that the spider's web was made over a crater that looked bottomless. Godzilla shot his atomic breath at the edges of the webs & due to the spider's immense weight, the spider fell & a faint thud was heard as the spider hit the bottom of the crater.

Godzilla, Little & San were panting & Godzilla's wound from the spider was now healed "come on, we should keep moving" said Godzilla to the others, who wanted to continue on their journey.

It had been two days since Godzilla destroyed Iron Town & now Godzilla wished to go & stop Emperor Asano before he caused any more damage to the world. The Wolf Tribe had agreed to accompany Godzilla & Little but with the intention of killing Asano. Usually the Gods of the forest were not allowed to leave the forest unprotected but with most of the humans, including Lady Eboshi, dead & the forest scared & silent from the God of Death there was nothing for them to protect.

"It's getting dark Godzilla, we should find a place to rest for the night" said Moro. Godzilla looked up at the sky & sighed, "alright, but we should move away from this place", who agreed but also did not want to chance the possibility of the spider climbing back up.

* * *

**The beggining of my new stroy, sequil to War of the Gods!**

** Quick note: i am rating this stroy M for it's strong blood & gore & slight language**

**Hope you like it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to Toho Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Wine & Broken Trust

Later that day, the group found an old abandoned human house to rest in, although San, Moro & the wolf pups were sceptical about it, they accepted.

Although that night Godzilla didn't sleep well, he had a dream.

Actually he had been having many dreams since the destruction of Iron Town. They seemed to be images of his life, moments when he caused destruction on Earth, but this dream was a little different.

Godzilla was in a strange place. It looked like what water looked like when it reflected of light. There was nothing around him but the endless swirls of wind that echoed back to him & then back into the darkness.

"Godzilla" a voice whispered behind him.

Godzilla turned but saw nothing.

"Godzilla" said the voice again, Godzilla then realised that it was a female voice.

"I wanted to see you again. Just one last time" said the voice.

"One last time?" Godzilla turned around & saw a female dinosaur!

This female dinosaur looked like a tyrannosaurs, but yet it wasn't, Godzilla new the female all too well.

"No…not you" Godzilla managed to get out of his throat, his heart grew tense in pain.

"Why did you leave me?" the female asked.

"I…had no…" he paused & then he clenched his fist, angry "no…you're not real. You're just a figment of my past! Pain of a life I have long put behind me!" Godzilla yelled.

The female then began to dissolve! Her skin began to melt off her body & her bones crumbled into ash! Only her eyes remained & they burned into Godzilla's mind.

Godzilla awoke from his dream in a cold sweat & he looked around, San, Little & the wolf pups were sleeping peacefully but Moro was nowhere to be seen.

Godzilla got up & went outside. He looked up to the top of the house, he remembered what happened last time he woke up in the night, but Moro was not there. So Godzilla walked into a nearby forest.

As he walked Godzilla quoted Shakespeare "I fear, too early: for my mind misgives some consequence yet hanging in the stars shall bitterly begin his fearful date with this night's revels and expire the term of a despised life closed in my breast by some vile forfeit…of untimely death".

Godzilla had recently feared that the dreams he was having were a sign that he was turning back into a emotionless monster who would kill on sight. He believed that this is happening because he had released his rage & that it was now beginning to take hold of him & try to manifest itself within him.

Just then Godzilla sensed something coming towards him & then something big pounced on him. Godzilla fell to the ground with the thing on top of him. Godzilla was about to deliver a mighty punch but then the moonlight revealed that it was Moro.

"Go on, strike me! It would be the last thing you ever do" said Moro, who noticed that Godzilla had clenched his fist.

"My hand is not meant to hit you, Moro" said Godzilla & Moro stood off him. Godzilla returned to his feet.

"I thought you were the spider" said Godzilla, who was slightly embarrassed that he mistook Moro for the spider.

"Well as you can plainly see that I am not the spider" said Moro & then she raised an eye at him "& I should be asking you why you are out here in the middle of the night & not with the children?" asked Moro, who was curious as to why Godzilla was out in the forest.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came out to clear my mind & may I know why you are out here?" said Godzilla, asking Moro the same question.

"If you must know, I'm out here looking for something to eat, but there's not much out here - nothing appetising," said Moro. Godzilla then looked up & smelt the air.

"I smell something, something good" he said & he followed the smell with Moro following close behind him.

The two then came up to a road & they looked through the bushes & saw five humans with four big canisters. "That's where the smell is coming from" said Godzilla, who was licking his lips in hunger.

"Well then, let's get it!" said Moro & with that she jumped out of the bushes & roared at the humans, scared three of them away so only two remained. The two had knifes & were ready to defend the canisters. They would of, however, if Godzilla hadn't intervened & growled at the two humans.

The two men dropped their knives & ran away screaming.

"That was too easy" said Moro, who felt triumphant, Godzilla opened one of the canisters & gasped at what was inside. "What is it?" asked Moro who was also curious about what was inside the canisters.

"Its wine!" said Godzilla happily, but Moro groaned, "Human wine? That's what we scared five people for? To get a human by-product?" she asked, who was rather annoyed that Godzilla made her do something for a man made thing.

Godzilla nodded, "Human wine is a lovely treat, a real delicacy & I haven't had it for years" said Godzilla, who put the top back on the canister & picked up two in both of his arms, "come on, let's go before the humans come back." The two went back into the forest, half way in Godzilla stopped, poured himself some wine on its lid & drank it "mm lovely!" said Godzilla.

Moro then stopped & looked at him "you really are more like a human, do you know that?" she said; Godzilla looked at her "& you need to relax a bit, have some wine" said Godzilla, as he poured her some wine on another top & placed it on the ground in front of her.

"Try it, it's nice" said Godzilla with a little smile, Moro hesitated but then she had a lick & then a bigger lick, Godzilla smiled "You like it, don't you, Moro?" asked Godzilla.

Moro looked annoyed but then she said rather quietly "yes, it's alright".

Later the two became a bit drunk & rolled back to the house with only one of the canisters, leaving the other one, still half full, in the forest. Leaving the full wine canister outside they quickly fell to sleep with the children.

* * *

The next morning Godzilla & Moro woke up with splitting headaches.

"Argh! Why does my head hurt so badly?" asked Moro in pain "That my dear, is called a hangover, it's what happens if you have too much alcohol" said Godzilla, who now remember one of the many reasons that he hadn't had wine in a long time.

Just then Little came in & gave his father & Moro some water.

"Drink the water, you'll feel better once you've had some" said Little, who knew that they had wine.

After the two had their water, Moro threw up "that was bad" said Little as purple slime covered Moro's fur. San & the wolf pups came in after hearing the noise "ugh! What is that smell?!" gagged San, as a foul smell filled the room.

"Our parents have had some human wine but it would seem that it has taken is effects on your Mother more than it has my Father" said Little, who was rather annoyed that his father had wine & gave some to Moro. San then ran to her mother's aid "Mother! Are you alright?" asked San in a bit of a fright "Yes San I'm alri-" said Moro who then threw up again.

Little covered his eyes from the sight "I won't sleep well tonight" he said as the foul smell got worst & more purple slime covered the floor & Moro's fur.

Godzilla groaned in annoyance & embarrassment, he was annoyed with himself that he got Moro sick, but then, before he could react, Moro pounced on him again & they broke through the house' walls.

Moro bit into Godzilla's throat.

"Argh! What are you doing?!" yelled Godzilla in shock.

Moro then pulled out her teeth & looked at Godzilla with anger in her eyes "Next time you try to do something…human, I will rip out your throat!" she said & she got off Godzilla & turned to children.

"Come, kids, we have to get moving" she said calmly as if nothing happened & she started to lead the way.

Little made his way to his father, "Father! Are you alright?" asked Little, who was shocked at what had just transpired.

Godzilla didn't respond, he knew that he had broken Moro's trust & that it would be very hard to get it back. He felt greatly ashamed for what he had done.

All Godzilla did was get up & said "come son, we have to keep moving" & Godzilla walked in the same direction as Moro & Little, San & the wolf pups followed them though none of them said anything.

* * *

**Once again, not the best way to have a friendship! **

**One quick thing i would like to bring up is that, Moro & San will seem a bit out of character. But that is only for the purpose of this story. you might like the changes, who knows? **

**Hope you like the stroy so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to Toho Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter Three: The labyrinth & The Mist

Later that day the group came up to the end of the forest on a cliff & they saw, to Godzilla & Little's surprise, Emperor Asano's palace! It was a giant, red & gold skyscraper, which almost ascended into the sky, although it was very far in the distance.

In front of them was a black land with no grass, trees or any sign of vegetation, there was only dead, dried out trees & these weird group of rock pillars which seemed to make up some sort of labyrinth which divided the land into groups.

On the east side was a big river, on the west side was a cliff edge which seemed to go far down into a much smaller river.

Emperor Asano's palace was divided by little mountains which only looked two to three meters in height & Emperor Asano's palace seemed to be behind some sort of pointy rock wall; it looked much like a dam.

"Why is the land like this?" asked San, who was surprised at what she saw "this is what Emperor Asano has done, completely murdered the land to his liking" said Moro in disgust.

Godzilla then sniffed the air "there was fire, blood, death & anguish here, lots of life was lost in this place, both human & animal alike" he said with a sigh of grief.

"How do you know that Father?" asked Little curiously.

"Yes, how do you know?" asked Moro suspiciously, Godzilla closed his eyes "I can smell it, that's why" said Godzilla & he took one step forward & the ground beneath him broke!

Godzilla fell down & tumbled to the ground of the cliff, Moro laughed at this, but when Little tried to help his father he too fell down in a tumble "Oh! Ei! Ah! Oh! Oof! Ah!" he yelped as he tumbled; San, Moro & the wolf pups jumped down to Little & Godzilla, who were now lying on the ground & groaning in slight pain.

"Next time, I suggest you jump instead of walk" Moro said to Godzilla, Godzilla then groaned in annoyance & got to his feet "oh! My head!" groaned Little as he rose to his feet & started to rub his head.

Little then looked around & was hesitating to take another step after what had just happened to him & his father.

"What do we do now?" asked San, who was looking around the dead land.

"Simple San, we go forward to the labyrinth & keep going straight until we get out of it" said Moro who was already beginning to move forward towards the two mile away labyrinth but then suddenly a rock hit Godzilla on the back of his head.

Everyone turned to see the ape tribe, who had been following them, "Why are you here apes?" asked Moro who was rather surprised to see them, "This is not right. You must come back to the forest. Leave this place with us!" they all said in union, what they said shocked everyone.

"We cannot go back apes, not yet" said Little. "The forest needs you & your Father's power. Come back & protect the forest. Protect it from the humans" said the apes in union, "the humans are gone & the forest is safe, now leave us before you become our meals" said one of the wolf pups who was both annoyed with the apes & hungry.

"If they stay in the forest, the forest will be safe from the humans forever. Come back to the forest & protect it!" they all said in union "no apes, they have to stop Emperor Asano then the forest will be truly safe forever" said San, though the apes disagreed.

"The humans will return & completely destroy the forest. You do not care, you are human & you humans all think alike, only death & destruction. You no longer care for the forest!" accused the apes.

San looked down, away from the eyes of the apes, she was upset to be called a human by them again "Enough" said Godzilla who did not want to see San upset "we will return once we have dealt Emperor Asano, but until then you apes must plant your trees & rebuild the forest. It is scared & it needs help" said Godzilla calmly, though the apes still protest though this time it was more of a warning:

"Do not go through this land. This land is poison to all. Do not take this path" they all warned in union.

"What are you talking about?" asked Little curiously "this land was once a beautiful forest but it was destroyed by Emperor Asano. Many boars & wolves lived in this place but now they are all dead & their dead spirits still roam this place, longing for peace & revenge" they all said.

This shocked San & Moro, knowing that there were once wolves here, though they didn't say anything "& now strange things are happening in this place. Things that cannot be explained, for your own safety, you must return to the forest with us" they all said.

Though Godzilla did not wish to be so easily turned "we are not afraid, now leave us, go back to the forest & regrow the trees & I promise that we will return" said Godzilla who was, if anything, used to strange things.

"We expect you to keep your promise. Break it & you will _all_ suffer the consequences" they all said & with that, the apes left.

Moro looked at Godzilla "great job, now they expect us to help them replenish the forest, how many things do you expect us to do in your favour?" she said. She was annoyed with Godzilla for making it sound like they all wanted the same thing.

"They don't expect you to do anything my dear, they expect _me_ to do it, once this is over we can go our separate ways, if that's what you want" said Godzilla.

Little & Sans eyes widened at what Godzilla said but slowly the two followed their parents to the labyrinth, with uneasy thoughts as to what the future might hold for their friendship.

* * *

The group was now only inches away from the labyrinth though they had stop to get a better look of the place.

The labyrinth was now filled with a mist which looked incredibly thick "Where did this mist come from?" asked San "I think it's always been here, San" said one of the wolf pups.

Godzilla then took a step forward, though Moro intervened & stepped on Godzilla's tail. "Hey what are you doing? She asked & Godzilla looked at her "I'm taking the first step into the labyrinth" said Godzilla & Moro got off Godzilla's tail & he walked into the labyrinth & disappeared into the mist.

There was a minute of silence. Then suddenly there was a yelp of pain.

"Father! Is that you?" called out Little, who was worried about his father. Godzilla came out of the mist, rubbing his nose "Don't worry son, I'm alright" he said still rubbing his nose.

"What happened?" asked San, "I-err-walked into a pillar" said Godzilla, he sounded embarrassed & everyone then started to snigger at Godzilla. He growled in annoyance.

"Sorry Father," apologised Little, but then he looked annoyed, "but now… how do we get through the labyrinth without walking into a pillar?" Nobody said anything for a minute but then Godzilla had an idea "I think I know what to do" said Godzilla with a little smile & then he told them the plan.

The plan was as follows: everyone would hold on to each over & Godzilla would lead the way. Godzilla went first & then it was Little, then San, then Moro & lastly the wolf pups, the mist was thick but Godzilla used his senses to lead the way rather than his eyes.

About an hour later the group came to a part of the labyrinth with no mist, it was a done like a circle, "What is this?" asked San.

"I think it's the eye of the mist San, that so strange mists don't have eyes" said Little who was surprised at this.

"So, which way do we go now?" Moro asked Godzilla, who was still annoyed with him; Godzilla was looking around, now he was truly lost, but he was not ready to give up "err…let's go east" said Godzilla & the group followed Godzilla.

Another hour later the group finally came out of the mist though in the wrong place.

"Oh dear!" said Godzilla, as he saw the surroundings.

* * *

**Chapter Three! & Like i said in the sencond chapter, Moro & San will be a bit OOC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to Toho Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Mistakes & Friendships

The group had ended up at the black river that they saw from where they first entered the land.

The river was as black as tar & It streched on for a long time before finally stopping at another bank.

"Oh this is perfect!" said Moro, she was now really annoyed "this is all your fault you know" she said to Godzilla.

Godzilla looked at her. He was shocked.

"My fault?!" asked Godzilla, Moro nodded "if it weren't for you, we'd be at Asano's palace by now!" she said.

"Hey! At least I'm actually doing something rather than complaining & being spiteful to someone just because I got you drunk!" said Godzilla, who sounded like he was getting annoyed with Moro himself.

The two parents then started growling at each other, so the children decided to intervene.

"Come on guys, you're acting like children!" said Little, who was tired of see the two fighting, then San intervened herself, "Little's right, we have to work together otherwise we won't get anywhere" she said.

The two parents stopped growling & looked at their children.

Godzilla then sighed "you are right, my son, though it's too late to continue" he noticed that it was getting late.

"Alright then, we'll rest here for the night but tomorrow we follow _my_ rules, not yours" Moro said to Godzilla, who agreed that it was getting late but did not want Godzilla to lead them.

Godzilla said nothing.

He turned from them & walked over to the river.

Little moved over to his father "Are you okay Father?" he asked "Yes, my son, I'm alright, I'm just annoyed that Moro is still holding a grudge against me" said Godzilla who was getting frustrated with Moro's stubbornness.

"I think she just wants to keep San safe" said Little, he thought that was the only reason she was acting the way she was. "Maybe, but she knew the danger, so she only has herself to blame; her rage & hatred for the humans is a poison, it doesn't surprise me that San is as stubborn as her Mother & believes that she is a wolf" said Godzilla.

"Hey Father, you still haven't told Moro about…um…you know…thy…err…" stuttered Little, who was nervous. "Yes?" asked Godzilla, who was awaiting for his son's question.

"The kiss you shared? Back at the forest, you know? How you removed the bullet from her chest?" said Little. Godzilla's eyes widened at his son's question & he sighed "no, though I think it would be better not to let her know, otherwise she'll kill me without a second thought!" The two didn't say anything for a bit, so Little left to be with San.

Godzilla stayed by the river with his thoughts, he stared at the river for a long period of time. Just looking at the black water

Later he joined the group for sleep. There was another abandoned human house though Moro insisted that she & her children would sleep outside, while Godzilla & Little would stay in the human house.

* * *

Later that night, it was not Godzilla who was awake - but his son. He couldn't sleep, he was still thinking about what his father said.

He decided to get some fresh air, though once he was out of the house; he had to tiptoe so he wouldn't wake up San, Moro or the wolf pups. After Little walked past San & the wolves, he walked over to the river & looked over the quiet, still, black water.

Little sensed someone behind him; though he immediately knew who it was, "I see you couldn't sleep either, San" said Little & San came & stood next to him.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about what your Father said, do think he meant it?" asked San. "I'm not sure, our parents have been at each overs throats lately" said Little grimly.

"I'm sorry Little, it's my Mother's fault, she doesn't trust those who don't originate from the forest" said San, she believed that it was her & her family's fault that their friendship was in jeopardy.

"Don't be, San, your Mother is just trying to take care of you, it's what a Mother is supposed to do" said Little & after a minute of silence, Little decided to ask San a question "Can I ask you something?" asked Little, "Of course Little" said San, giving Little permission to ask her a question.

"When you were growing up, did you ever question or wonder about the things your Mother taught you?" asked Little.

"Many things, though when I asked all Mother said was "the humans are evil & you must never trust them & if you ever let your guard down they will kill you" so I just followed her examples & didn't question her" said San, then she turned to Little "what about you? Did your Father teach you in a similar way?" who was wondering if she & Little had the same upbringing.

"Almost, but when I asked my Father he said "us Kaijus are tragic beings, we are born too tall, too strong & too heavy & that is our tragedy, though that doesn't mean that we can't better ourselves; we don't have to live with or be like the humans but we can at least find a way to co-exist with them" he taught me that if we help protect the planet & the humans together…maybe we could come to a better understanding of each other" sighed Little, remembering his past, all the training, the mock fighting & he looked back to the river.

San sighed, though it was out of envy "you know…now a days I wish that you & I had known each other longer, maybe that way we would have been together longer", she then began to feel sad inside, though she couldn't tell why.

"But I've always been with you" said Little, sounding very grim & his voice slightly disordered.

"What did you say?" asked San, shocked, but he didn't respond, he seemed to be in some sort of trans. She tapped Little on the shoulder & Little gasped & turned to San.

He was shocked himself "San! I'm sorry…my Father is having a dream, a really bad one!" said Little, who then turned to his father inside the human house.

"How do you know he's having a dream?" asked San who was still slightly scared of what had just happened, "my Father & I share a psychic link, my Father first used it to find me when I was born & we usually use it in big emergency or when we get separated but sometimes we can share thoughts by mistake. That's how I can tell" said Little, who was still watching his father.

He noticed that he was mumbling to himself & his hand was twitching frequently.

Little grabbed his head in pain, "Argh! It not just a bad dream, it's a nightmare! A really strong one if it's able to activate the psychic link" he started to rub the side of his head.

"Why? How can you tell?" asked San, who was finding this all very interesting. "My Father is screaming in his dream & it's being transferred to me, he's literally shouting in my head" said Little, who began to feel his father's fear.

"Then we should wake him up!" said San & she rushed to the house. Little sensed something else, something big in the area, something familiar "Wait! San, Stop!" shouted Little, but it was too late.

Almost immediately, a giant creature pounced at San & the moonlight revealed its shape, it had eight legs, a huge body, five glowing red eyes & a big mouth dripping with saliva…

* * *

**Dun-Dun-Duuuuun! you can guest who the creature is, right?**

**Also, that 'Kaijus are tragic beings' line is a quote from Ishirō Honda, is probably best known for his tokusatsu films including several entries in the Godzilla series. The quote came from his film Rodan_._ This statement alone has given fans the impression that his intent was to give all kaiju a distinct personality instead of just being monsters-on-the-loose.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to Toho Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Ship & A New Enemy

It was the giant spider! It had followed them from the outskirts of the dead land; the spider was trying to devour San, obviously wanting revenge for what she did to one of its eyes.

San kicked the spider in-between its eyes, forcing it back from her. The spider then notices Little & slowly walks towards him, the moonlight revealing the burn marks on its head from the previous attack.

The spider pounced at Little but he dodged & it landed head first in the river.

The spider's screams of fury rang out as it withdrew its head from the river. He turned to Little, who was now on the ground & was crawling backwards from the spider, looking petrified with fear.

But the spider continued to advance slowly towards him again, with saliva drooling from its mouth.

A mighty roar filled the air.

Little, San & the spider turned to see Godzilla. standing in front of the house, still sweating from his dream.

The spider stopped attacking the children. It pounced at Godzilla instead. But Godzilla grabbed the spider by its legs & threw it against the human house, completely destroying it.

Moro, who had been awake since Godzilla's roar & had been watching him fight the spider, She and her twin sons, rushed over to San & Little, who were also watching.

Little had snapped out of his fear.

The spider broke out of what was left of the human house, screeching in great fury & pounced at Godzilla once again.

This time, however, Godzilla hit the spider down to the ground, just as it was in mid-air. The spider was stunned by the attack & was quivering on the ground in front of Godzilla. So he stepped on the spider's head. Killing it instantly. Its green blood splattered onto Godzilla. He reared up & roared in triumph.

He turned & walked over to the others, who were surprized by the bloody spectacle.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Godzilla, who had green blood dripping off his body. Everyone nodded & Godzilla rubbed off the blood from his body & then looked at his son "why didn't you defend yourself, my son?" asked Godzilla, he was surprised that his son would not defend himself like he normally would, Little was also surprised by his father's question though he decided to tell him the truth rather than lie to him.

"I felt your dream, Father, I felt it though our psychic link, you were really frightened & it was transferred into me" said Little with a sigh, Godzilla was surprised by this, he had forgotten about the psychic link since they hadn't used it for a long time "I see" said Godzilla though he sounded unsure & slightly disturbed.

"Why? What's happened?" asked Moro who did not understand what was going on.

"Nothing. It was nothing" said Godzilla coldly & he then turned away from the others, he felt ashamed to fill fear from a nightmare, a mere negative emotional response from the mind also he did not wish to tell Moro because he believed that she merely would not believe him.

In the mist of all the confusion one of the wolf pups noticed something in the river, glittering, glowing "hey what's that?" asked one of the wolf pups & then Little turned & looked at the river, he to saw the glowing thing in the river "oh yeah! Father look at this" said Little wanting his father to see as well.

Godzilla then turned to see what the two were fussing about & he too noticed the glowing thing in the river but now it was bigger than it was before, Moro, San & the other wolf pup were now looking curiously at the glowing thing as well but now it was getting bigger & brighter every second.

"what the…?!" exclaimed Godzilla in surprise & then the light shun at them from the river & they were all gone, completely disappeared.

The light transported them to a ship deep in the river.

The ship looked like an upside down UFO with four spikes sticking out of the sides & one sticking out upwards of the centre, it was silver & it had some sort of red, orange, green & yellow stain glass windows on the bottom part & on the main dome part of the ship which illuminated with a glow which made the ship look like it was alive, pulsating, waiting…

* * *

To the Godzilla & the others the light was too bright to look at so when they opened their eyes next they saw an orange room with some form of stain glass windows on the sealing & four tall computer panels that were blinking with lights & three long corridors which looked endless.

Although this immensely surprised San, Moro & the wolf pups it seemed to make Godzilla & Little fill very enjoyed "oh! This is brilliant!" said Godzilla in a joyous tone whose words echoed off the walls & the depths of the ship.

"Ok! Where in the Forest Spirit's name are we!?" asked Moro, who was more shocked by what she was seeing.

"In a room, in a ship, in the bottom of the river, pay attention" said Godzilla with a smile on his face & then Little he did three little bonces & looked to the others "yes, you heard him, we are in a spaceship, though it's like nothing I've ever seen before, although judging by the computers & metal it is the home of an advanced race & also a possible trapped race if there at the bottom of the river, we must be about 1000 leagues deep!" said Little who was also looking round the area, although he knew a lot of alien species he had never seen a ship like this before.

Moro, San & the wolf pups did not know what to feel though.

They were very intrigued by what they were seeing they were also very shocked at the same time.

"Oh ,my Prince, you are quite mistaken, my people have no difficulties when it comes to water" said a male voice that echoed off the walls of the ship, everyone was shocked & surprised by the sudden talk & everyone looked around to see where the voice was coming from though only one of them was maintaining his calm state, Godzilla.

He slowly turned & addressed the voice "where are you? I usually like to see who I am talking to" asked Godzilla, who was as calm as anything.

"Come to the computer panels & you shall see me, my lord" said the voice & Godzilla slowly walked to the computer panels with the others following close behind him & once they got there they waited out front of the first two panels & they saw nothing.

"Well? Where are you?" asked Godzilla, who was now starting to get a little impatient

"Look to the wall, my lord" said the voice, Godzilla looked at the wall & saw a hole in the wall & in that hole was the head of some sort of strange, shark-like creature.

The creature was as silver as its own ship, had a big beak, two horns protruding from its head, one being at the back & one being at the front of its head & two blood red cat like eyes with black slit-like iris, the head was smiling at them & then it spoke.

"I welcome you all as my guest, except for _you_, human" said the head as it turned to San "you disgusting little creature, do think that something such as you deserves to be in _my_ presence" said the creature in a harsh tone.

San was shocked by what the creature said, no one had ever spoken to her like that before, it made her feel very upset inside "how dare you! Who the _hell_ do you think you are!?" yelled Moro, who was not going to let some oversized fish be mean to her daughter.

"He's a Zigran, from the plant Zyphias" said Godzilla, somehow he knew what it was.

The Zigran's smile grew.

"With all due respect, my lord, when there is only one of us we prefer "Zigra" & yes you are correct & also may I say it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my lord, I've heard a lot about you" said the Zigran with a toothful smile reviling its sharp jagged teeth…

* * *

**The new enemy...Zigra! I bet you didn't see that coming!**

**Now, i guess your wonder 'why the hell did he pick a Gamera monster?' Do you want to know the reason? I don't really know.**

**I guess the main reason was that he looked so evil, so menacing. I'm not sure who he will be voice by, if you have any suggestions i will be glad to hear them.**

**I hope you are liking the story so far! Please rate & comment**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to Toho Co., Ltd. I also don't own Zigra or any related character. It all belongs to Kadokawa Pictures Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter Six: History & An Old Foe

"is that so?" asked Godzilla, he was aware that he had been heard of even off of earth.

"Of course, your name gets thrown around quite a bit in the stars, my lord, they tell stories of how you're an unbeatable foe. They call you the 'God of Destruction', 'The Immortal One', 'The One Beyond Death', a monster whose powerirradiates with a darkness that casts a shadow on everything you come into contact with! Now I finally get to see if there's anything more to you than rumour" said Zigra, who was still smiling.

Godzilla was surprised by what Zigra said, he was aware of the title "God of Destruction" though he was not aware of the other titles.

Godzilla then chuckled at Zigra's little taunt "you foolish little thing, we both know there is no such thing as an immortal" he said with a smirk on his face "hmph, we shall see, my lord, actually that is partly the reason why you are hear in my humble abo" said Zigra, who decided to change the subject seeing that taunting him was not working "that's just was I was going to ask, so why are we hear?" asked Little, who wanted to know why Zigra had taken them into his ship, & Zigra sighed.

"To answer that, my majesty, I have to start at the beginning, the _very_ beginning" & slowly the light of the ship went slightly dim & Zigra's red eyes lighted up the area "as we have already established, I am a Zigran, from the plant Zyphias, my people are born to colonize other suitable worlds to help are over populated race, though we are currently in a war with another alien race that also wish to colonize other planets, they are known as the Virians from the planet Vernon, though those repulsive creatures will not deny our existence!" said Zigra, nobody interrupted him, all they did was listen curiously, Zigra inhaled deeply ,trying to calm himself down after yelling the last part of his explanation.

"But apart from the warriors, whom are obviously bread for war, some of us are bread for different reasons, I was born as a scientist, sent to studied planets that could be suitable for us & this planet, although it may be mostly land, the humans of this world very primitive & stupid, so this world will be good enough for my test" said Zigra with an evil smile, Godzilla growled at him.

"Sorry, but the tests end today & if you think you can stop me, your wrong, I've heard how weak your race is, so beating you will be easy" said Godzilla, who still had a smirk on his face & thought that it will be easy to kill Zigra.

The lights of the ship resumed & Zigra laughed at Godzilla, it made him more angry "you know? I am _so_ glad you said that, otherwise I would have stolen _him_ all for nothing" said Zigra & his eyes suddenly lit up blue & he called out.

"My assistant! Come to the command deck" & the sound of heavy footsteps was heard echoing off from the corridor behind them getting louder & louder as the assistant got closer but then the footsteps sounded almost mechanical & two little yellow lights that where supposedly eyes were seen in the darkness of the corridor, getting lighter & lighter as it got closer.

"What is that thing?" asked San, who was slightly frightened of what was coming "it sounds like a robot, an artificial life form, a _mere_ machine" said Little, who was not as frightened as San was.

But something about the lights looked familiar to Godzilla as they got closer, the mechanical footsteps got much louder as the thing got closer & the lights began to look like eyes.

Just then a memory flashed before Godzilla's eyes & he knew what was coming.

His face became a face not of self-confides or courage but of great fear "it can't be…it's him!" whispered Godzilla out of fear.

"What? Who is it?" asked Moro, who was the least scared out of all of them, but then the footsteps got closer & closer & as the figure stepped out of the shadows of the corridors the creature looked like a mechanical version of Godzilla!

* * *

Although the robot did not look exactly like Godzilla, it looked fairly like him. It was about 6.2ft tall, just a few inches higher than the average human & slightly taller than Godzilla.

Godzilla was now sweating out of fear & Little was greatly shocked by seeing the robot, Godzilla turned to Zigra, he was now very angry. "You know this is a very stupid idea! That was _thing_ is made to kill all monsters, so by the time you're done with your tests, it will destroy us all!" he said pointing at the robot version of him, Zigra smiled at him still.

"Correct in every respect, my lord, it's frightening, unexpected, frankly a total utter slap in the face, but I am certain, one hundred per cent certain, that we are safe…Trust me…I am its master" said Zigra calmly with an evil smile "how? That _thing_ was made by the humans, how could you possibly be able to control it?" asked Godzilla, who was not convinced that Zigra was able to control the machine.

"Well as you & I already know, this machine was destroyed by you nineteen years ago by you on your planet. My people stole the remaining parts & rebuilt him to our liking, he looks completely the same as before but instead as being a mere puppet to be controlled manually, he is now partly an AI, we removed most of the human control systems & replaced them with some of our robotic systems & we have also given him much more weapons than his previous form & also we have put a controlling device in him so he will obey his holder. So my lord, I present to you…MechaGodzilla 2.0" said Zigra with an evil smile & with the eyes of a madman.

"You may of rewired it, but it will turn on you eventually, also why are you calling it a him?" said Godzilla, who was still not convinced that MechaGodzilla could be so easily controlled & why he was giving it a gender.

"Really? MechaGodzilla! State who you serve & your gender" ordered Zigra, whose smile fell ever so slightly

MechaGodzilla looked at Zigra "I am your…servant & my gender is considered to be male" said MechaGodzilla in a cold, emotionless mechanical voice, Godzilla turned to MechaGodzilla, shocked that he was able to speak & Little looked up to MechaGodzilla, also shocked "it can speak!?" exclaimed Little in surprise & Godzilla turned back to Zigra, who had a smile that was full with evil.

"Everyone! RUN!" yelled Godzilla & without question of his actions everyone, except Godzilla himself, ran to the area where they entered, looking for an exit "MechaGodzilla! Stun them all! Do not let any of them escape!" shouted Zigra & without a second though, mercy or even question, MechaGodzilla shot a blue beam from his eyes at Godzilla's back, Godzilla screamed as the ray hit him & he fell to the ground, out cold.

Little turned to his father & MechaGodzilla's head turned 100 degrees anticlockwise to face Little & shot the beam at him & the force of the beams impact shot Little to the floor.

"Little!" cried out San as she saw him on the ground unconscious, MechaGodzilla's head then turned another 80 degrees anticlockwise to face San, San was petrified with fear as MechaGodzilla's blank, soulless eyes stared at her & without warning, MechaGodzilla shot the beam at San & the force of its impacts shot San to the wall behind her & to the ground, out cold.

MechaGodzilla head then turned another 90 degrees to face Moro who was growling in defence "resistance is futile" said MechaGodzilla & he shot the beam at her & she fell to the ground, out cold.

"Mother!" yelled the wolf pups as they saw their mother lay unconsciously on the floor of the ship, MechaGodzilla's head then turned 20 degrees to face the wolf pups & he shot the beam at both of them, knocking them both out.

"Killing you, my lord, would never be very satisfying but how gratifying it would be to kill you, your only child & companions as well" said Zigra who then laughed manically & when he stopped he gave MechaGodzilla some new orders "MechaGodzilla, put them all in a single cell, one big enough for them all, _except_ Godzilla, put him in the _special_ cell" & MechaGodzilla's head turned to face Zigra, he had done a complete 360 degrees anticlockwise head turn with no problems.

"I obey" said MechaGodzilla & he grabbed Godzilla by his tail & started dragging him to the corridor behind him "one more thing, MechaGodzilla" said Zigra quickly, he realised that he had forgot to ask MechaGodzilla something important, MechaGodzilla's head turned 180 degrees clockwise to face Zigra.

"How is the progress of the weapon?" asked Zigra.

"Weapon at 95 percentage efficiency, though a problem has occurred" said MechaGodzilla.

"Which is?" asked Zigra curiously.

"The weapon needs more uranium, though the adding of more uranium would be the use of our last resources & the lack of radiation of this planet has rendered it without uranium or other radioactive substances, therefore making this planet useless for use" said the mechanical Godzilla, Zigra was silent for a moment.

"Well it doesn't matter, we have to finish the weapon before the Zigran elders contact us & find out that I stole you, now follow the previous order & then continue on the weapon" ordered Zigra & with that, MechaGodzilla continued to drag Godzilla into the corridor & they disappeared into the darkness of the corridor, Zigra smiled.

"Pathetic, just like this world & it's inhabitants, ah well, once the weapon is complete the Zigran race will take this world, a new Eden for my people & the humans of this world will make a lovely reward for my success" said Zigra & he laughed manically, his plan was now well underway & so far nothing, not even Godzilla, could stop him.

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that coming! MechaGodzilla as the second foe! & yes, he's the same MechaGodzilla from the Heisei series.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to Toho Co., Ltd. I also don't own Zigra or any related character. It all belongs to Kadokawa Pictures Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Future Pain & The Plan

Godzilla awoke in slight pain, when he got up he saw that he was alone & he was in an orange room with nothing but a light on the ceiling in it what so ever, no windows, not even a door.

"Where am I, where are my friends, what's going on?!" Godzilla called out as he got to his feet, though there was no reply & then he hit the wall behind him three times though he didn't even dent it & he rubbed his hand in pain.

"Now, now, my lord, we both know your strength won't work in a room made of pure Zigratanium, it's unbreakable & it has an extremely high boiling point, so you won't be getting out of there anytime soon" said Zigra's voice, which came out of nowhere, Godzilla went quiet & growled in anger.

"look at you, even with all your powers your too dangerous to be left alive & without them you would be nothing to me in my eyes anyway, I don't know what's more pathetic" said Zigra with a slight chuckle.

"How about having the insane idea of trying to control & dominate the universe when 85 per cent of all the planets in the universe are land planets!" said Godzilla with an annoyed tone "that brings me to my question: how do you know what I am & of my races potential?" asked Zigra, who was curious to know how Godzilla had heard of them.

"One of you came to my world in 2004 though he was stop & killed by Gamera, a giant, bio-engineered weapon turtle created by the extinct race known as the Atlanteans." He explained. "& the so called 'Guardian of the Universe' ". He muttered. "He told me about you & your kind's plan to dominate other planets" said Godzilla, he was annoyed that he had to talk about Gamera.

"Ah yes I have heard of him & for you to know that was Zigra 651, I am Zigra 981, I am everything more than he ever was" said Zigra, he had heard of Gamera & the death of Zigra 651.

"Zigra, tell me why you have taken me & my companions & what do you _really_ intend to do with us?" asked Godzilla, who wanted the truth.

"Like I said before, my lord, I will perform various tests on this planet & it inhabitants but firstly I want to see you break, my lord, I want to see you snap as I show you what you have done" said Zigra &, although Godzilla couldn't see it, Zigra was smiling.

"What have I done to deserve this?" asked Godzilla, who did not understand.

"Really?, You certainly don't seem to mind what you do, don't you & you know what I mean, killing monsters, your own kind. In my eyes that's an act genocide but you don't seem atoll ashamed of this act, why is that, my lord?" said Zigra, who was still smiling.

"I do what has to be done" said Godzilla, with slight proud.

"That may be, but for who though? You or the humans?" asked Zigra & for once Godzilla was left without an answer, he was surprised that Zigra was asking him theses sort of questions, he had never really thought as to why he does what he does.

"I see…you can't answer yet. Well, because it's you, my lord, I will give you some time to think it over, though I still expect an answer" said Zigra & for the next few minutes there was nothing. Godzilla sat next to the wall with his new thoughts "why do I continue to fight, is it for hope, honour, revenge…love?" he thought to himself & little did he realised that his answer would change everything to what he believed in.

Little, on the other hand, was just waking up, he had a horrible headache & the whole room was spinning, Little shook his head side to side & looked around the area he was in.

He, San, Moro & the wolf pups, whom were all still passed out, had been put in a cell with electric bars, he could also see the outline of a door outside the cell & a light on the ceiling but apart from that there was no other features in the room & all that could be heard was the sound of the others breathing & the slight hum of electricity from the light.

Little then turned to San who was still unconscious & he rushed over to her & kneeled to her "San? San! Wake up please!" said Little & San's eyes opened slightly & she groaned.

"Oh! What happened?" asked San in slight pain & she sat up with the same horrible headache "we were all stunned by MechaGodzilla, don't you remember?" asked Little, who was slightly worried about the effects the beam had on San "yes I remember, but where are we?" asked San who noticed where she was.

"We're in a cell, in a spaceship, in the bottom of a river & so far there appears to be no way out of the cell" said Little with a sigh.

Then San turned to see Moro laying on the ground, still unconscious, & she rushed over to her mother "Mother? Mother! Wake up please!" said San with a tone of fright in her voice, Moro groaned as she slowly opened her eyes but she was happy to see her daughter safe & unharmed "San…you're alright, thank goodness!" said Moro & San sighed with relief & hugged her mother.

Little then walked over to the wolf pups "hey guys! Wake up!" said Little & the wolf pups groaned as they awoke "good, you two are alright, now there's only one thing I want to know: Where. Is. My. Father?" said Little to the empty room, who wanted to know where his father was & an evil chuckle was then heard & they all knew who it was.

"I see you are all awake, that's good, your all need your strength if you want to survive what's coming" said Zigra's voice with a chuckle, Little growled after hearing the voice of Zigra "calm yourself, your majesty, there's no need to be angry, in a way, I'm doing you all a great favour" said Zigra with a smile on his face although they could not see it.

"where is my Father? That's all I want to know at the moment" said Little, who was still waiting for an answer "hmph isn't that cute?" Zigra siad with a slight hint of abhorrence in his voice. "You face certain death but all you care about is the wellbeing & the whereabouts of your Father? very well, your Father is in an unbreakable cell, alive but trapped" said Zigra, the news of his father's condition was a great relief to Little, he knew that his father could escape.

"What are you going to do to us?" asked San, who was not too frightend.

"Silence human! You shall speak _only_ when spoken to!" yelled Zigra's voice to San. The anger made them all shocked, Zigra's rage was near unnatural. & after a moment of silence, Zigra sighed & explained what he had planned "if you must know, I wish to watch Godzilla break as I show him what he has done & after examining your actions from before MechaGodzilla stunned you, I will perform test on you all as well, who knows? You might learn something from each other or…your all _kill_ each other out of madness! We will see shan't we?" said Zigra with an evil chuckle at the end.

"What do mean?" asked Little.

But there was no reply.

"Hey? Hey! Answer me!" Little screamed into the empty room but there was still no reply.

Little then felt worried, he didn't know what to do "what should we do now?" San asked Little but Little didn't reply he just hoped that there would be some slimmer of hope in this time of darkness.

* * *

Two hours passed & there was nothing but solitude.

Godzilla was still thinking about Zigra's question, it had really gotten to him.

But for his son, Little, he was concerned about their mission to stop Emperor Asano "what more innocent life has he taken?" Little thought to himself, Little then turned to San, who was sitting next to her mother, the two hadn't spoken to each other in the two hours of silence, they were all just waiting for something.

"Oh San! what have I gotten you into?" Little thought to himself, he blamed himself for the situation they were all in "do not blame yourself for the situation we are in, my son" said a voice inside Little's head though he knew who it was.

"Father?! Is that you?" asked Little inside his head. "Yes, my son, it's me; I heard your thoughts threw our psychic link & you have just given me an idea" said Godzilla "really? What is it?" asked Little curiously in his head "listen carefully, my son" said Godzilla & after he told his son his plan he told him to pass it on to San.

Little then walked over to San, got her attention & whispered the plan to her "tell your Mother & brothers & don't worry. Me & my Father are sure the plan will work" said Little after telling San the plan, San smiled at Little "I know it will work" she said & she whispered the plan to Moro who was curious to know what they were taking about.

"I hope so too, San" Little thought to himself.

Later the plan was put into motion "alright, is everyone ready?" asked Little "I still don't think this plan will work" said Moro, who still did not fully trust Godzilla "please have faith, Moro" said Little with a small smile & he looked at the others & whispered "alright…three…two…one…let's go!" & the plan began.

"Well this sucks! Doesn't it? We'll never get to are target now, will we?" said Little with his hands on his sides.

"Maybe, but don't worry, I doubt that fish head will know where to look for Emperor Asano" said San with a little smile on her face.

"Don't be too sure, we are quite close to his palace" said Moro with a slight chuckle.

"As long as we're underwater I doubt he'll know" said one of the wolf pups.

"Yeah, it's not like he has anyway of seeing the surface, right?" added the other wolf pup & Little clicked his figures & everyone snickered in joy.

"Well done everyone! I'm sure that got his attention" said Little & he was right, Zigra had been listening since the plan had begun & he smiled.

"how interesting…" he muttered & his eyes suddenly flashed blue & he called out "MechaGodzilla! Come here" & MechaGodzilla walked over & looked at Zigra "I want you to send an cloaked spy orb to surface, I have just found something quite interesting" said Zigra, who was still smiling.

"I obey" said MechaGodzilla & he walked over to one of the four computer panels in front of Zigra & he pressed some of the buttons & an orb was set from the spaceship, like a missile from a submarine, out of the celling in front of Zigra, a screen came in front of him & he saw what the orb saw.

"Do a 360 degrees turn, I want to get a look of the area" said Zigra, who looked at the screen very carefully, the orb slowly turned & Zigra spotted something.

"Wait! Stop!" he yelled quickly & the orbed stopped & Zigra saw a building with two spikes sticking out of the sides, Zigra was intrigued "go over to that structure over there" he said & the orb went forward to the strange structure & Zigra saw something that made him smile evilly.

"MechaGodzilla…I want you to postpone the work on the weapon & prepare yourself…I think I have found Godzilla's test" said Zigra & once again he laughed manically. He was ready to make Godzilla suffer…

* * *

**Sometimes I honestly think _this _is the most imbecile thing I have every wote! But it does add comady, right?**

**I still hope you are liking the stroy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to Toho Co., Ltd. I also don't own Zigra or any related character. It all belongs to Kadokawa Pictures Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Godzilla's Test

Godzilla was still sat next to the wall of the cell, he was smiling, he knew that his plan to fool Zigra would work "well done, my son! I'm sure Zigra fell for our plan" Godzilla said to Little in his head.

Suddenly a light shaped like a square door appeared on the wall next to Godzilla & then MechaGodzilla stood outside the door & looked at Godzilla "you will come to the command deck" said MechaGodzilla.

Godzilla stood up quickly & asked "for what reason?" thinking that MechaGodzilla was trying to trick him, even though he was just a machine.

"Do not ask questions. Follow" said MechaGodzilla, ignoring Godzilla's question "very well" said Godzilla & walked over to MechaGodzilla, who had turned & was already walking away from Godzilla, Godzilla walked out of the cell & the door closed behind him & became a wall once again.

As the two walked, Godzilla decided to see if MechaGodzilla remember him from the last encounter "you know, it's funny…a machine that was made to kill Kaijus now works with one & he doesn't even remember me" he said & then MechaGodzilla stopped & he quickly turned & grabbed Godzilla by the throat!

Godzilla felt himself rise from the ground & grabbed MechaGodzilla's arm to try & realist himself but it was useless.

MechaGodzilla's strength was unmatchable.

"Do not underestimate me. I have not changed & I have not forgotten you…Godzilla. I still remember our last encounter. I intend to finish my prime directive & to complete the reason I was created for" said MechaGodzilla whose eyes suddenly flashed red, much like how Godzilla would act when he becomes very angry. Was that his rage? That he failed his prime directive?

MechaGodzilla then realised Godzilla from his grip, turned & began to walk again "Follow" said the cold machine as he continued down the corridor, as if nothing had happened, & as Godzilla gasped for air. Godzilla was greatly surprised by what had just transpired so he decided not to do anything stupid & keep quiet.

Once Godzilla got to the command deck he saw that Zigra was smiling "welcome, welcome all to the new show by your one & only host: Zigra!" said Zigra with a joyful chuckle & Godzilla rolled his eyes "I wonder if he's fallen for the plan?" Godzilla thought to himself, thinking that Zigra had been listening to Little & had heard their plan to deceive him, Zigra then noticed Godzilla & gave him a big smile "ah…my lord, have you thought about my question? Do you have an answer?" asked Zigra though Godzilla did not answer "I see…well that doesn't matter at the moment, the main thing is that it's time for your test" said Zigra, who was still smiling & Godzilla then smiled himself "hook, line & sinker" Godzilla thought to himself, he believed that the plan had worked.

"Let's begin, shall we? MechaGodzilla! Go to your location" Zigra said to MechaGodzilla & MechaGodzilla's body lighted up blue & then he faded away, Godzilla was surprised by this & he turned to Zigra who still had the same irritating smile on his face.

"What is this?" asked Godzilla, who did not expect this "your test…but let's make sure you don't walk away" said Zigra, whose eyes suddenly lighted up yellow & then, almost suddenly, wires from the floor under Godzilla shot out & tied Godzilla up, Godzilla tried to fight the wire by it was useless, the wires were too strong as they coiled themselves around him, like a snake on a mouse.

"Now…make your attention to the screen, if you please" said Zigra as the same screen from before came down from the wall & turned to face Godzilla "oh! But It would be such a shame for your son & friends not to watch your test" said Zigra & then, in Little's cell, a screen appeared out of the wall behind the wolf pups & caught them all by surprise but for Little, it gave him a bit of hope "I think he heard the plan" he said aloud & he walked over to the screen which had Zigra's face on it, smiling.

"Make your attention to the screen everyone, you are about to witness something amazing & hopefully something you will never _ever_ forget" said Zigra & the screen change to show Godzilla who was tied up & was still trying to realise himself.

"Father!" said Little in shock as he saw his father.

He too, like his father, did not expect this.

"What is the meaning of this? Why do you have my Father?" demanded Little, though he was aslo worried "so he does his test, now let's get on with it" said Zigra & both the screens image changed to show a small village in front of Emperor Asano's palace!

The village was quite big & it showed many people & children walking about with food & shoppers selling various things, it almost looked more like a small town than a village, Godzilla, Little & the others all gasped at what they saw. They did not expect there to be a village, let alone anything, by Emperor Asano's palace.

"What is this? What have you done?" asked Godzilla, who was worried as to what Zigra was up to, Zigra chucked darkly & then smiled evilly at Godzilla.

"My race took what was left of MechaGodzilla was because we wanted to use him for domination & though he was never used, the Zigran elders said he was too dangerous. But before I left my world I snuck him on my ship so I could use him to help me destroy whoever stood in my way, but I think I'll use him for your test first" he explained & the screen then showed MechaGodzilla standing three meters from the village entrance with four guards standing at the entrance with bows & arrows.

They were ready to fight.

& to die.

* * *

MechaGodzilla stood like a statue; he was just waiting for his masters orders, Godzilla & the others were now worried as to what Zigra's next move was going to be, Zigra noticed the fear in Godzilla's face & smiled.

"MechaGodzilla…my orders are plain & simple…" he paused.

"Destroy the village!" he screamed.

"Leave none of them alive! Show absolutely no mercy! Destroy them all!" he roared, his voice was thick with fury. Godzilla & the others all gasped at what Zigra said & MechaGodzilla came to life.

"Prime directive: Destroy village & await new orders. Leave no survivors" said MechaGodzilla, repeating his command & slowly began to advance towards the entrance of the village. His body gave off mechanical noises as he advanced towards his first four targets.

The guards then shot their arrows at MechaGodzilla but they had no effect on him & they just bounced off him like they were nothing.

MechaGodzilla then stopped & looked at the arrows, he scanned them with his advance technology "weapon identified as an: arrow. Threat level: one. Continue attack" said MechaGodzilla out loud, ordering himself & he then raised up his arms, the guards were confused as to what he was doing & then two flaps on his arms opened & two missile launchers came out!

MechaGodzilla's system locked onto the guards & he then merely said "firing missiles" & he shot the missiles at them, the whistled as they zoomed through the air though the guards did not try to avoid them there was not point anyway & then in a colossal explosion all the soldiers were blown to pieces & the entrance was partly destroyed in a huge uproar of flames.

The missile launchers went back into MechaGodzilla's arms & MechaGodzilla then lowered his arms & began to move again. Though just as he was about to pass the entrance, or it's rubble, he noticed that one of the guards were still alive though he was missing his lower torso & was leaking out huge amounts of blood.

MechaGodzilla stopped & looked at the guard "your futile attempt at heroism is noted but ultimately all matter succumbs to the more advance race" said MechaGodzilla, who seemed to be complementing the guard on his act of bravery, the guard gaged & tried to speak to MechaGodzilla in his dying breath "what…are you?" he asked as blood started coming out of his mouth.

MechaGodzilla looked at the guard with his soulless eyes & said "I am the Machine of Destruction" & MechaGodzilla crushed the dying guard under his foot like he was an insect & when MechaGodzilla started to walk again, the guard had become little more than a squashed pile of bloody flesh with a little pool of blood around him.

When MechaGodzilla walked into the actual village he looked side to side & saw that some of the villagers had come to the entrance to see what had made the explosion, the crowd of villagers were surprised to see MechaGodzilla, they had never seen anything like him before.

MechaGodzilla looked side to side once again & spoke "villagers located. Activating Plasma Grenade" & a disc on his abdomen opened up & a yellow light started to glow on the centre of the disc & it began to grow bigger, MechaGodzilla then said "firing Plasma Grenade" & a yellow beam shot out of MechaGodzilla's abdomen at the crowd of villagers in front of him, the blast blew some of the villagers apart & some of them were neither fatally burnt or were shot to the side of the area, dead, the one that were burnt had a green ooze substance that leaked out of the burnt mark, the pain was unbearable.

The yellow light on MechaGodzilla's abdomen went out & the disc closed as MechaGodzilla scanned the dying or dead "twenty villagers dead. Five more dying. Continue attack" said MechaGodzilla & he started to walk forward again but then three warriors, in armour & with katanas, stood before him.

One of then jumped forward at MechaGodzilla, screaming with the katana in both of his hands, though just as the warrior got close to MechaGodzilla, MechaGodzilla raised up his right arm & put it in front of his face & as the katana struck MechaGodzilla's arm it broke in two, without even leaving a mark, dent or a scratch on his arm.

MechaGodzilla then put the same arm to his side & in a spit second he wacked the warrior, crushing his rib cage & sending him flying across the village.

MechaGodzilla then looked at the other two warriors who were still holding their katanas high & were ready for MechaGodzilla's next move, MechaGodzilla then looked at the broken katana by his feet & scanned it. "Weapon identified as: katana. Threat level: three. Activating Mega Buster" said MechaGodzilla & a multi-coloured beam came out of MechaGodzilla's mouth & struck the ground in-between the two warriors & **BOOM!** Both of the warrior's legs blew off & what was ever left of them was nothing more but a red little mess.

The rockets on MechaGodzilla's back lighted up & MechaGodzilla zoomed into the air, he looked down at the village & said "must use remaining missiles. Must not use beam weapons, shock cables, paralysing missiles or Plasma Grenade. Activating remaining missiles" & then various parts on MechaGodzilla started to open up, these included his chest, his arms once again, both sides of his head & two little ones on the side of his abdomen. Each missile launcher had a locking device & each locker was targeting different parts of the village.

"Firing all remaining missiles" said MechaGodzilla & then all the missiles shouted out of the launchers & flew down to the village, each missile was a different size, some small, some big, though each one had the same destructive power & each of them exploded with mightily explosions which turned the once peaceful village into a village of fire & death.

MechaGodzilla gently descended to the ground of the burning village, like an angel descending from heaven, & he started to walk forward again.

At the ship, Godzilla was shocked beyond all reason & he slowly looked at Zigra, who was smiling at the massacre, Godzilla clenched his fists in anger & Zigra turned to him "don't pretend you're angry, why tremble with anger that's not even there?" asked the smiling Zigra coldly.

"You…that was murder, that was just cold, senseless murder" said Godzilla, who tried to summon words to describe what he had just witnessed, though Zigra was unmoved by his words.

"So…is the answer to my question that: you fight for the humans, who in term destroy our worlds for their own uses?" asked Zigra though this only made Godzilla more angry.

"No! It just that they were innocent humans who did not deserve to die, especially not like that! You have gone & taken all those lives & not even because you were angry! Is it fun? Is that what it takes to satisfy filth like you? You cheap, two bit, fish faced abomination!" said Godzilla, who couldn't believe how evil Zigra was; though Zigra was still unmoved by his words.

"Well…your test is still far from over, my lord" said Zigra, who was still smiling "what's left for you to destroy? The village is already engulfed in fire & I doubt any of the humans survived" said Godzilla, in slight annoyance & anger.

"I have sent MechaGodzilla his final order by a little thing I like to call: Telepathy" said Zigra with a dark smile & Godzilla's blood ran cold.

Zigra had known.

He had known from the beginning, he had just been toying with them, like a hungry cat with a mouse.

"Yes, that's right, my species have a psychic ability & I heard your entire plan as if you were right in front of me, so I have only acted in the way you wanted, my lord" said the smiling Zigra & then Godzilla looked at the screen & he saw MechaGodzilla standing four meters away from Emperor Asano's palace.

* * *

**Now this is the darkess, sadess, most gore (or possibly second) written thing i have ever done.**

**This show Zigra's dark nature & MechaGodzilla's coldness.**

**Hope you are still liking the stroy so far though**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to Toho Co., Ltd. I also don't own Zigra or any related character. It all belongs to Kadokawa Pictures Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Duel of Fate & Resistance

MechaGodzilla was calculating how to carry out his last order but then he came to a conclusion.

"Number of missiles: zero. Remaining power of beam weapons: 49%. Using Cross-Attack Beam" said MechaGodzilla & then a small device came out of his throat, the device almost looked like a camera, the device started to light up & them a huge purple beam shot out of the device & it hit Emperor Asano's palace with thunderous explosion.

MechaGodzilla then jumped into the air & busted into the top of the palace, the palace slowly crumbled to the ground but MechaGodzilla did not reappear & then the palace was nothing more but a pile of rubble. The village had been totally destroyed & all what was left was fire, smoke, rubble & the sound of dying villagers.

Godzilla's heart sank with guilt, he never wanted the death of innocent humans on his hands but Zigra's unstoppable malice to kill the human seemed more important than anything.

Little & San were shocked beyond reason as well, they too never wished for such a thing to happen. Although, a part of Moro & her pups were rather impressed with Zigra's bloodlust & cruel ways. They, especially their Mother, saw all humans as the same: Pests to be killed. But another put of them was also as equilly shocked.

Just then there was a blue flash of light behind Godzilla & Godzilla saw a dust covered MechaGodzilla holding a human in his arms!

The human was a man, bald, had a six pack chest, dressed in a big red robes; on both sleeves they had a golden dragon on them which almost reached the end of the sleeves & the front had an assortment of golden lines on them, he had nothing on underneath the robes but red trousers.

Godzilla didn't know why Zigra had brought a human to his ship but he knew it wasn't a good sign "my Lord, I present to you…Emperor Asano" said Zigra & Godzilla gasped "Emperor Asano?!" he thought to himself, he couldn't believe that the man they were hunting for had been so easily caught.

MechaGodzilla then threw the unconscious Emperor on the floor & looked at Zigra "mission completed. I shall retire to the armoury" said MechaGodzilla & he turned & walked away down the corridor, disappearing into the blackness.

Godzilla then turned to Zigra, who was smiling evilly at Godzilla "so…now what?" asked Godzilla, who was waiting for Zigra's next move.

Zigra said nothing.

All he did was shine his eyes yellow & the wire holding Godzilla uncoiled themselves & went back into the floor. Godzilla looked at Zigra, confused, & then Zigra's eyes shun blue & Godzilla turned to Emperor Asano.

Asano's hands slowly clenched into a pair of tight fists as he got to his feet, he was twitching & jolting like a poorly built robot & then Godzilla saw to his surprized that his eyes were blue just like Zigra's!

"All right Asano, you miserable little meatbag, my orders are simple: attack until your enemy has been rendered silent, now…begin" said Zigra & Asano threw off his robes & reviled that he had two hidden katanas on his trousers. Asano then grabbed the katana on his right leg & threw it to Godzilla, who grab it as it flew in the air towards him.

Godzilla took the katana out of its holder & the katana made a light ringing noise & light reflected of the perfectly made, silver, blade.

Godzilla then turned to Zigra "you want me to fight him" said Godzilla, who had realised why Zigra had brought him to his ship, Zigra smiled & said "you know what they say, my lord, 'only humans can rid the world of monsters' but let's see if that statement is true". (**Yet another Hellsing reference**) Godzilla sighed & he looked at the katana, then he turned back to Emperor Asano, who was holding the other katana in his hand & was ready for Godzilla.

Then Godzilla quoted a page of Matthew 26 "for all who draw the sword will die by the sword" & Godzilla pointed the katana at Asano & bellowed "let's go! My enemy, Emperor Asano!" & the two charged at one another.

The duel of fate had begun.

When the two struck katanas it made a ring that echoed through the ship, both Godzilla & Asano were evenly matched, they both had the same strength, Godzilla pushed Asano back away from him & he charged at him again putting all his force into it.

But Asano was more skilful & faster than Godzilla. He jumped over Godzilla & slashed his left shoulder, red drops of blood splatted in the air, Godzilla turned to Asano, he didn't bother trying to stop the bleeding, he knew it would regenerate in a couple of seconds, Asano was already on the ground & waiting for Godzilla's next move.

Godzilla was surprised, he was a strong human "very interesting…but those moves won't stop me" he thought to himself & he charged at Emperor Asano again, the two once again were pushing each other's strength on to one another.

Asano's face contorted into a venomous glare that said "don't test me, beast!" & he then kneed Godzilla in the stomach, Godzilla gaged & walked back a step from Asano but that was all that was needed for Asano to make the next move.

Asano then slashed deeply Godzilla's chest & his blood squirted out onto the floor.

Godzilla turned & held his bleeding wound, it was worse than the one on his shoulder & then Asano jumped in the air towards Godzilla & stabbed his katana into Godzilla's right shoulder.

Godzilla gasped & yelled in great pain. Asano then twisted the katana & the nerves attached to Godzilla's arm snapped.

Godzilla's right arm had gone limp & blood leaked out of the wound like a broken ink cartridge.

Godzilla kneeld to the ground & dropped his katana, his eyes were closed & he did not say or do anything. He looked Dead. Asano jumped off Godzilla & picked up the dropped katana & went over to Zigra slowly, breathing calmly "hmph, I expected more from him, how disappointing" said Zigra, he believed that Godzilla was dead, but then Godzilla's eyes opened, his irises were blood red, Godzilla then slowly pulled the katana out of his shoulder, he slowly got to his feet & he charged at Asano.

Asano was taken by surprise by this attack & did not have time to react, Godzilla wacked Asano to the side in front of the computer panels with his tail & Godzilla pinned Asano to the closest computer with his wrist, since he was unable to use neither of his hands, but then Godzilla clenched his right hand & moved his arm.

The nerves had reattached themselves & the wound had fully healed itself, Godzilla then dropped the katana in his left hand & caught it with his newly healed right hand, Godzilla then realised Asano from his wrist grip but before his toes even touched the ground Godzilla caught him with his hand & pinned him once again to the computer panel.

Godzilla then lifted the katana up to Asano's neck & held it there, as if he was waiting for something, Zigra was finding this all very amusing "oh! A unseen change of events, well…no doubt you want to kill the human who has caused you so much trouble" he paused, his smile grew ever more "so what are you waiting for Godzilla? Kill him! Drive that katana through his throat! Let his blood splatter on the ground! Do it! Do it now!" he yelled , then Godzilla closed his eyes & after six whole seconds of silence Godzilla opened his eyes, his irises were back to their original orange state, Godzilla then realised Asano & looked at the now unconscious emperor.

"What are you waiting for? Behead him! For Zythan sake, man! Kill him!" yelled Zigra & Godzilla turned to him, angered.

"No! I will never kill out of cold blood, never!" he said & he grabbed the katana in both hands & bended it so much that it snapped like a twig, Godzilla then dropped the broken katana & looked at his hands, his left hand was bleeding from where he held the blade of the katana, Godzilla held his hand to Zigra, it was dripping drops of blood.

"Something like you would want my blood, I mean who wouldn't? To have the power of near immortality at your own hands, to control the very fires of hell, is that what you want? Zigra of Zyphias, do you want my blood?" asked Godzilla, the sound of dripping blood echoed out threw the ship, listening to it for too long would drive a sane person mad but Zigra was not so easy moved, instead he laughed hysterically at Godzilla.

"You know, that would persuaded any human to change their motive but I have no desire to be partly immortal & you yourself said that there is no such thing as a immortal, all I want is to make you & your friends suffer but it seems that I have failed to break you so easily, so let's just say that your test is over, shall we?" said Zigra & Godzilla sighed, his hand was now healed & he was out of options. All he did was turn & walked forward to the corridor.

"You know, all you have done is two things: one, you have shown that you are too soft around the humans & two, you now caused Asano to suffer a worse fate" said Zigra with a small, dark smile.

Godzilla, who was still walking, looked back at Zigra & then a clean MechaGodzilla silently appeared in front of Godzilla, Godzilla turned & gasped when he saw the cold, soulless eyes of MechaGodzilla, MechaGodzilla then grabbed Godzilla by the face & pushed him back, the force was so strong that Godzilla was sent flying onto his back with a thud.

Godzilla was dazed by the attack & to him the room was spinning, MechaGodzilla then walked pasted Godzilla & grabbed Asano, who was still unconscious, he then walked over to Zigra who had a big smile on his face, MechaGodzilla then held Asano closet to Zigra face & Zigra said "well, before we get started, let's do a quick memory check" & Zigra eyes shun blue once again & Asano's memories flushed into Zigra's head, none of them were important but one stood out from all the rest.

The memory showed that Asano had confided in a soothsayer. The soothsayer told "your empire will be taken from a unstoppable force & when you meet the one who you are destined to meet your life will surly end" & Zigra smiled "only it's not the one you are destined to meet who will take your life…it will be me" & Zigra slowly opened his beak to once again revile his sharp jagged teeth & then Asano woke up but it was too late.

& then **CHOMP! **Zigra bite into Asano chest & blood splattered out of the mark but it didn't stop there.

Zigra then took more bites & Asano scream in agony as his chest was slowly eaten away, blood gurgled out of Asano's mouth & blood splattered onto the ground blow him & onto Zigra's beak, Zigra then bit into Asano's rib cage, his strong jaw muscles were able to bite through the bones, Zigra then stopped & looked at Asano's mutilated rib cage.

There was almost nothing left but his internal organs & still beating heart, Zigra then opened his beak wide & then with another big chomp, Zigra ate Asano's internal organs in one whole bite & the intestines hanged out of Zigra's beak like sausages but then he gobbled them up & they were gone.

Asano was now nothing more but a mutilated corpse with an open chest showing nothing but a bloody spine.

Emperor Asano, the enemy of te forest & the world, was dead.

MechaGodzilla then dropped his corpse on the ground & looked up to Zigra for orders. Zigra smiled at his mechanical servant, he had blood all over the front parts of his beak & on his teeth. MechaGodzilla had blood dripping off his fingers where Asano's blood had rolled onto him "well…he defiantly was more satisfying than the last two humans." he said, his meal was delicious. "Anyway…MechaGodzilla I want you to put our weak king here back to his cell, dispose of this corpse & to continue work on the weapon" ordered Zigra "I obey" said MechaGodzilla, he turned & walked over to Godzilla, who had observed the awful feast & MechaGodzilla grabbed Godzilla by his tail & he dragged Godzilla down the corridor.

When MechaGodzilla got to the cell, which was already open, he threw Godzilla into the cell & Godzilla weakly looked at MechaGodzilla, MechaGodzilla then gave Godzilla some advice, much to his confusion "I would advise that you do not underestimate Zigra, he still has much more planned for you & your companions" & Godzilla weakly asked MechaGodzilla a question.

"What did he mean by 'the weapon'?" but all MechaGodzilla said was "you will know soon enough" & the cell sealed up.

Godzilla weakly got his back to the wall & laid their silently, then Godzilla felt tears run down his face, he began to cry, he was deeply, deeply ashamed of himself for what had transpired, he never meant for the death of innocent humans on his hands or meant for Asano to die such a gruesome way, now Godzilla began to wonder if this was the pain he caused the humans on his world, was he like Zigra, an evil monster who caused nothing but pain & death?

Little too was greatly upset for what had happened as well, he walked over to the wall of his cell as well & laid their silently, he too felt like crying though he knew he had to be strong.

Moro, San & the wolf pups were greatly upset as well for what had happened but none of them cried. Though once again, Moro was more angrey than sad, the reason for this was simple: _She_ wanted to kill Asano, not some fish-faced freak.

San then looked to Little for guidance "Little…what are we going to do?" though Little didn't reply & San knew what it meant.

Everything had gone horrible wrong.

Godzilla & Little felt that they had sunken to a new low & Moro, San & the wolf pups had never seem such evil in their lives, everyone waited silently for something next to happened though little did they realised that thing were about to get a whole lot worse.

* * *

An hour later nothing much had happened, Godzilla had said anything to Little, mainly because he knew that Zigra would be able to hear them & no one in Little's cell has said anything.

But then one of the wolf pups decided to break the silence "argh! I am so hungry!" & this little complaint was enough to get Little annoyed "wait…so we are in a ship which belongs to a evil alien with a wish to drive us insane & all you can think about is your stomach?" asked a surprised Little & the wolf pup nodded.

"I haven't eaten _anything _since that weasel in the forest & that thing wasn't very filling" he said & Little rubbed his forehead in annoyance "you're unbelievable…you" said Little, the wolf pup looked at him, confused "'you?'" he asked "you haven't told me your name yet or your brother's name" said Little, he was slightly embarrassed.

"My name is Moru & his is Yama, that's how you say them in human tongue" said the wolf pup, fully identifying both him & his brother, Little smiled "Moru & Yama, huh? Well I'm glad to now know your name's but now is not the time to think about food, we have more worrying matters to think about" he said, Moro scoffed at this & Little turned to her.

"Like what? Like the fact we are all going to die because of your Father's foolishness?" she asked "ok, whist were on the subject & seeing how my Father isn't with us at the moment, please tell me why you have such a dislike towards my Father" asked Little, both he & Moro looked at each other, eye to eye, something San hadn't seen in a long time.

"Because your Father is a head strong, naïve idiot without the least bit of common sense" she said harshly & this made Little quite angry inside. He never likes it when people say bad things about his father, though he knew why she was saying those things.

"That's not true, we all know that you are saying that because my Father gave you human wine & knew the problems that would occur, now tell us the _real_ reason why" said Little & Moro gritted her teeth slightly, no one had stood up to her before.

"There was a time where I did trust your Father but now I see him more as a human than he is the so called 'King of the Monsters'" & suddenly Little got it & he smiled at Moro "ah, I see &. Is it that we act so human you can't trust us? Well what would you of wanted? A strong, unstoppable force of nature that would destroy everything that was to come into its way?" he asked & Moro didn't reply, she remembered how Godzilla acted when he destroyed Iron Town, the look in Godzilla's eyes still frightened her.

"I know what you mean but I just don't want him to force it onto my family" said Moro & Little sighed "he doesn't want to, that wine was just his way of trying to be nice to you & showing you something new. I don't think he needs to force you anyway" & Moro found this confusing.

She knew Godzilla was trying to be nice to her & she didn't mean to attack him or threaten him. She just didn't like being humiliated in from of her own children.

She was just angry.

"What do you mean he doesn't need to force it on us?" she asked & Little's expression became slightly annoyed "come on, Moro, you know as well as I do that the humans have, the very least, have the same sort of attitudes & ways as we do. They protect their pups, hunt for food & one strong familiar thing is that they have mates for life. & I think that's why the Forest Spirit had that human face. To be a sign that humans & the forest can co-exist with each other, which is what my Father wants to do as well, so please at least try to understand him. My Father is not bad, he's just…different".

Silence retook the room, nobody said anything, they all waited for Moro to say something but before she could say anything, the door appeared on the wall & MechaGodzilla stepped in.

Little quickly turned & saw the cold eyes of MechaGodzilla lock on to him & only him, as if he was the only one there "you & the human female will come to the command deck" said the mechanical monster, Little nodded & the electric bars disappeared & he & San walked over to MechaGodzilla who had already begun to walk, the door closed behind them & the continued to walk.

As the three walked Little decided not to say anything & San followed his example, once the three got to the command deck, Little noticed that Zigra was smiling at him, he knew that it was time for his test but he couldn't tell why San was with him.

"Ah…the Prince of the Monsters is in my presence, what an honour" said the smiling Zigra, who did not pay any attention to San "I guess, what do you want Zigra?" asked Little but Zigra did not reply, all he did was make his eyes shine blue & then San whacked Little to the side!

Little was taken by surprise by the sudden attack & then San whacked him again, Little fell to the ground & San pinned him to the ground with one hand & healed a dagger in the other one, Little then saw that San's eyes were completely blue just like Zigra's, she was being controlled just like Asano before her.

"Kill him, you miserable, little gilt" said Zigra coldly, he had no need for the Prince of the Monsters, the dagger shook in San's hand, shaking more violent by the second, there was a moment of great suspense but then San dropped the dagger in her hand & she stared to scream.

She acted as if she was having a seizure, she fell to the ground & was thrashing wildly but Little knew what was wrong with her.

She was fighting the mind control.

Something no human had ever done before, this horrified Zigra "no…! Impossible!" he said, being bested by a human was not a nice thought to Zigra, especially to a female human.

San continued to scream in pain as she fought against the mind control but this made Zigra more & more angry "you little gilt! You dare deify me?! A mere, pitiful human?!" Zigra yelled at San & he increased the power of his mind control on San & she screamed more in agony, San then clenched her fists & slammed them on the ground, freeing herself from Zigra's mind control.

Little rushed over San, who was panting heavily, Zigra too was panting, using too much power on the mind control had been a real strain on his already warped mind "San? San! Are you ok?" asked Little in a fright, San turned to Little, her face was a mask of fear & her eyes were back to their brown state "Little…forgive me…" she said, trying to find words to say "it's okay, it wasn't your fault" said Little reassuringly.

Little then turned to Zigra & clenched his fists in anger "you…evil abomination!" he said & Little's spines started to light up blue & he shot a radioactive bubble at Zigra & it struck Zigra on his beak with a bright spark though the bubble didn't hurt him at all "ha, ha, ha, ha! Is that the best you can do? How pathetic!" laughed Zigra & Little shot another bubble at Zigra & he still laughed at him.

"You just don't know when to quit!" & then MechaGodzilla shot his stun beam at Little & he collapsed silently.

"This is beginning to get out of hand, it seems that not even the human is as weak as we originally thought, I guess that's another test failed. Take them back to their cell & also scan the female's mind" said Zigra, he began to wonder if his plan to break Godzilla & to make his companions suffer was a bad idea.

MechaGodzilla then picked up both Little & San in his arms & took them back to their cell, the door opened once he got their & he threw Little in the cell & he collided with the wall & fell to the ground with a loud thud, groaning weakly.

MechaGodzilla then held San by her arms & looked closely at San, he then performed a Neuro scan on her.

A Neuro scan is when someone scans a person's current emotional status & their affiliation, MechaGodzilla was mainly checking if there was something in San's brain, something that was different to a normal human, though there was nothing.

Nothing unnatural or abdominal, San was a perfectly normal human girl "how did you resist the mind control?" asked a confused MechaGodzilla, San was too weak to answer all she was able to say was "I…don't know…" & MechaGodzilla decided to get forceful with her "you must know! Answer!" he yelled at her & San then went limp.

She had fainted & MechaGodzilla then held her in his arms gently wrapped one arm around her shoulder and the other under her knees, carrying her like a bride & gently put her into the cell, much to Little's surprise, once MechaGodzilla left & the electric cell bars reappeared, Little & Moro went to San's side, they were both very worried about her.

"San? San! Wake up, please!" begged Moro to her unconscious daughter & Little then sat down by the wall, he was exhausted "don't worry, Moro, she's okay, a few minutes rest might do her good" said Little, Moro then turned to him, her expression rabid "what happened? What did that freak make her do?" she asked & Little sighed "he put San under his mind control to kill me & she fought against it, though how she fought against it, I don't know" & Moro then laid down next to her daughter, Sharp Tooth & Slash Hun then laid next to their mother, all trying to keep San warm.

As Little watched the family lay together, he couldn't help but think about his father & why he hadn't said anything to him, all he could do was wonder & hope that he was okay.

At the same moment, MechaGodzilla had told Zigra about the scan & Zigra was not happy about it "no! That can't be!" he said in disbelief "the scan does not lie. The human female is normal" said MechaGodzilla & this made Zigra angry " 'normal?!' then how did she resist the mind control?! Explain!" he yelled at the cold machine "insufficient data" MechaGodzilla merely said.

"How could I of be bested by a mere human female?! Explain?!" Zigra screamed at the emotionless machine "insufficient data" MechaGodzilla repeated & after a moment of silence Zigra sighed "we will not speak of this to anyone, how is the progress on the weapon?" Zigra knew that if his people found out that he was bested by a human he would be killed & eaten, like a vulture eats a dead carcass.

The reason was that the Zigran race hates it when lower life forms get the better of them & any Zigran that is bested by a lower life form is labelled weak & killed for food.

"The weapon is completed. We are ready" said MechaGodzilla & Zigra smiled, it felt like years since he lasted smiled "excellent! Then we shall begin our _true_ mission!".

Though MechaGodzilla disagreed "what of the wolves?" asked MechaGodzilla & Zigra was shocked, he had almost forgotten about Moro & her pups.

"Hmm…the young wolfs are of no importance though their Mother seemed quite interesting. I sensed something between her & Godzilla…you are right" he amitted, he then ordered "prepare the weapon for its test but wait until we've tested the wolf Mother first, I will have to think to what to test her on, but I doubt it will take as long as the Godzilla's or his son's one" & with that, MechaGodzilla went to prepare the weapon.

Zigra thought hard on what to test Moro on, then it hit him like a slap in the face & he smiled sinisterly.

Everything was coming back into place.

* * *

**The looooongest chapter so far!**

**Note: the Hellsing refrence was of when Alucard says that only humans can beat monsters, how he believes that only humans can kill him.**

**Also, for those who were wondering, i have finally pick a voice actor for Zigra (& the winner is...) it will be Willem Dafoe, baste on his preformance as Cob from the 2006 film Tales from Earthsea. Also, because i didn't say in the last chapter, MechaGodzilla's voice will sound like the Cyber Controller's voice from The Tomb of the Cybermen.**

**I also hope you liked Emperor Asano's look, i think it was somewhat basic though, i don't know why though...**

**Also, i hope you like the wolf pups names, at first i was going to call them 'Sharp Tooth & Slash Hun' but then on a site i saw the names 'Moru & Yama'. I personally think that they were better than what i origanlly had but you decided, which was better?**

**Also, if you are wondering what the "Cross-Attack Beam" is, here is a step by step way on how to find it:**

**1. Type into Google or Crome or whatever system you have 'Toho Kingdom'**

**2. Once on Toho Kingdom, there will be a bar to the side that says 'Menu' scroll down it & cilck on 'Comic Books'**

**3. Once on Comic Books, their will be the title 'Manga Title' click onto 'Godzilla vs MecjaGodzilla' it release date will be 1993 & it publisher will be Shogakukan**

**4. Once on Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla, there will be a boxs that says 'Alterations' (with a picture of Rodan in it) that will say inside it 'As is customary with author Takayuki Sakai, the graphic adaptation of Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla 2 (1993) features numerous changes from its film source.' then click on Click here for a translated rundown of these sequences.**

**5. Once on, click on the first book that says 'Mechagodzilla's Test Run' & go five pages in to see the device & go onwards to see what it does.**

**Hope you are liking the stroy so far!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to Toho Co., Ltd. I also don't own Zigra or any related character. It all belongs to Kadokawa Pictures Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Moro's Test & The Weapon

Forty five minutes later, San had finally awoken from her faint & saw that her mother & her brothers were sleeping beside her; San stood up & saw Little laying by the wall, San then stepped over her mother & layed next to Little.

She noticed that he had a dark green bruise on his face from where she striked him, she felt quite guilty for doing it, Little's head then suddenly jolted up & turned to her, he was awake & he had another bruise on the other side of his face, seeing this made San fill a bit worse.

"San! Your awake, good, it's been rather quite with everyone asleep. Nobody to talk to" said Little with a small sigh that could only slightly be heard "Little…I'm so sorry for what happened" said San, she felt very guilty for hurting Little & even giving him bruises, Little gently put his hand onto his left bruise, it was quite sore though he didn't want San to feel upset.

"Don't be…I've already said that I don't blame you, it was Zigra's fault, he was the one controlling you" said Little, trying to comfort his friend but San was not so easy turned "I know I wasn't able to control my actions but…I could see me hurting you & I couldn't stop…some friend I turned out to be, huh?" her expression darken as tear welled up in her eyes "you know…maybe your Father was right…maybe we should part ways…if we even escape..." San said bitterly as tears began to roll down her face & she barred her face in her legs.

Little was sadden to see his only friend cry "San…I don't want us to part way, if we did that my life would become unbearable" he said & San looked at Little, she had tear marks down her face "what do you mean? You have your Father" asked San with tears still rolling down her face & Little turned away, he was going to tell San what he really thought of their friendship.

"I know…& I do love my Father, very, _very_ much, he means everything to me…" he paused for a second, as he tried to find the strength to say the next thing "but in truth…your my only friend, San, without you I would be lost" he said & this shocked San, she couldn't believe that she was his only friend "that's not true, you got along fine without me before we even met" she said though Little didn't stop there.

"No, it is true!" he said sternly "Before we met, I never had any friends, sure, my Father had friends & they were all nice, I liked them, but…a person need somebody…to be near him" his exspression became blank, but yet had a hint of sadness "People go crazy if they have nobody. It doesn't matter who that person is…as long as they stay by you…your fine" Little looked at San, still with a blank exspression "I care about you, San. I care a great deal about you, a very great deal. You are someone whom I simply cannot do without" he said with absolute. San was silent for a few seconds, shocked by the sudden revelation from her closet, no... her _only_ friend, until she said "I…feel the same way" & San smiled at Little & Little then took San's hand.

"You give my life another beautiful purpose, & maybe…maybe that's enough. Because that's just about the greatest gift one friend can give another" he said & the two put the foreheads together, tears of happiness escaped San's eyes, she was greatly happy to know how much she meant to Little. Little was also just as happy as her though he didn't cry.

Unaware to the two friends, Moro was awake & had listened to Little's words, especially the part about needing somebody, no matter whom they are. Moro turned her head so slightly that Little & San didn't notice, & with one eye she looked at the sleeping Moru & Yama.

Moro didn't want to remember the last time she saw their Father, though she couldn't keep it under the wraps...

**Flashback starts (Note: i am going to go on a limp & say that Moro is three hundred years old, as her kind is apparently immortal. I hope that this is okay with everyone, i know she should be a little older but i don't want her to be too old)**

_**48 years from the present...**_

Moro, two-hundred & two years old, was hunting out during a beautiful night, the stars & moon were glowing with a beautiful white light that reflected off of Moro's fur, giving her such a heavenly glow. She was currently one human month pregnant with pups &, although it would of been wise for her not to hunt, she refused to be a burdan to her mate, whom she had been with for the last five years.

Just then Moro saw her prey, two deers, & she got to the ground & got ready to attack. Then, without wasting a heart beat, she pounced at the deers. One escaped but the other was not so luckly as it had to feel the cold embrace of death as Moro bit into its throat, killing it instantly. Looking at her kill with pride, Moro was about to eat it when she heard some rustling behind her...

She turned & saw another wolf, whom she recognized with ease. It was a male wolf, he had a strong frame, his fur was pure white like snow & he had bright blue eyes. This was Ookami, her mate. He had a kind smile on his face "my dear Moro, you never cease to amaze me. Even when pregnant with our pups you still have the same fury as always".

"I told you that i wouldn't be a burdan to you, Ookami" Moro rebutted, she turned back to her kill & picked it up in her jaws. She then turned & ran back to their den, with Ookami following closet behind her, still with a smile on his face.

**Flashback ends**

Moro could not bear the memory, as happy as it was to see her old mate again it reminded her of the horrible fate he suffered. It was two months before Moru & Yama were born when Ookami died, & ironically he was killed by none other than Lady Eboshi. Moro felt great pain & sadness that day & the pain had never truly gone away though she has never told anybody about it, not even her own children. She wondered if Godzilla had the same past as her & then she began to regret what she said to Godzilla more.

Just then MechaGodzilla came in & everyone looked at him, even Moru & Yama awoke to see him, MechaGodzilla this time looked only at Moro.

Her test had begun.

"The mother wolf will come to the command deck" said MechaGodzilla &, without hesitation, Moro got up & followed MechaGodzilla once the electric bars went down & closed again, she had a bone to pick with Zigra.

Once Moro got to the command deck, she saw that Zigra was smiling, the same irritating smile he always shows to his test subjects "welcome, my dear Fraulein" he said, is tone was slightly cold & lacked joy "I can't say what a joy it is to finally speak to you face to face" he continued.

Moro found this all very strange though she knew something was about to happen, so she decided to speak "I'm sorry I don't feel the same way" & Zigra's smile slightly grew "I'm sorry too, but I assure you that I mean you no harm, I merely want to ask you some questions" said Zigra, though Moro did not believe him "I find that very hard to believe" she said coldly & Zigra grinned in what appeared to be joy "whatever do you mean, my dear Fraulein?" he asked.

Moro got mad; she had had enough of these games. She snaled "you know what I mean! You have done nothing but make us suffer so far! You taunted Godzilla, killed the man I was going to kill & made my daughter fight her only friend! He barely escaped with his head still attached! So do you really expect me to just-" she would have continued if Zigra didn't interrupt her.

"Will you shut up!?" he snaled just as loud as her & Moro glared at him "how dare you…!?" & Zigra's smiled had returned, this time it was true joy "even if I had made your gilt of a daughter stab that pathetic excuse for a prince in the heart, I would not have shed a single tear! Anything lesser than a Zigran is weak & pathetic. So shut up & pay attention! You miserable, squealing sow!" he shouted & all went silent.

Moro sneered at Zigra, showing some of her canine teeth "all I wish to know is: what is your relationship with Godzilla & his son?" Zigra asked & Moro was surprised, she didn't know what he meant by relationship, so she decided to say what she thought at the moment.

"My…relationship with Godzilla is merely temporary, are families are just working together to achieve our goals, that's it" she said bluntly, though Zigra didn't believe a word " 'temporary?' Don't make me laugh! I can see it from your eyes that you have grown attached to the King of the Monsters, as your daughter has for the Prince of the Monsters. So don't you tell me it's temporary, you sow!" he sneered & silence retook the area, Moro was now unsure.

Did the word attached mean the same as love?

Was she in love with Godzilla?

She couldn't tell but she wasn't about to be beaten easily "it is temporary! Once we escape this place we will part ways & we can then get on with our lives. That's what…he said…" Moro said though now that she thought about it, it really made her unhappy to hear Godzilla suggest that they should go their separate way if they succeed in their mission. & now that Emperor Asano was dead there was nothing to hold them back, expect the friendship between Little & San but Moro knew that wasn't enough to change Godzilla's mind.

Zigra then laughed at her.

"It seems he's left quite an impression on you & your family. Do you know that he comes from a world where there are monsters just like him?" he asked "& they believe in him so much that they would gladly die for him. He calls them his "Brothers of War" as they are all affected by the same weapon used in a human war which transformed them into the monsters they are now. They all have their special abilities, one can fly, one can roll into a ball & one can even deliver kicks so powerful it would make a mountain tremble!" his voice then became that of regret "But Godzilla does not care for them, he is just a monster incapable of feeling emotions, he just gets what he wants when he want. To him, they are mere cannon fodders; expendable living shields so that once man's weapons are empty & they are dead on the ground; he, The God of Destruction, can kill them all with his power. But you…" he narrowed his eyes at her "what do you think you & your family means to him? Are you family, Brothers & Sisters of War, friends, allies, companions or shields?" Zigra finished with an evil smile, the information was a shock to Moro & for once, she was left without an answer, much like Godzilla before her.

Zigra's smile then grew bigger, so big that it seemed his beak had to grow just to show it "that is all I wanted to know…MechaGodzilla, return this sow to her cell" said Zigra darkly & once again without joy, Moro silently turned & walked down the direction of the corridor with MechaGodzilla close behind her.

Moro began to wonder if she was a friend to Godzilla or that he just saw her & her family as shields to do his work. But she knew he wouldn't use someone like that, she could tell that from when he gave his life to the Forest Spirit to stop its rampage. But then again, she had been at his throat lately...so mabye he saw her as a burdan?

Who knew?

Once they got to the cell, Moro walked in without a fuss or struggle & she silently laid on the ground as the electric bars when back up & MechaGodzilla left, with his mechanical stomping feet were faintly heard though the thick wall.

"Mother! Are you all right?" asked San, who had been worried about her since she left & all Moro said was "I'm fine, San" & she turned her head away from San's eyes, Little then stepped in "what did he do to you Moro? Please say" he asked & Moro turned to him "he merely asked me a question & told me some information about your Father" she said & Little was suspicious of this.

"What question? What information? Tell me, please" pleaded Little, Moro then sighed "he asked me about my relationship with you & your father, I said it was just temporary & then he told me about your Father's 'Brothers of War' & how he uses them as living shields. Is that what you wanted to know?" she said with bitterness, Little knew that that touch of harshness was because the question had been hard for her to answer, so Little told her the truth.

"That's not true! My Father does not use his friends as shields, he cares greatly about them, their like his family" though Moro didn't reply, she was still lost in thought & confusion, Little sighed & sat back next to the wall with San.

The same silence which had been in the room all that time had returned & no one said anything more after that.

* * *

Unaware to them all, Zigra was starting his first test with the weapon, in a separate room, MechaGodzilla was powering up the weapon & he called out to Zigra "weapon ready & waiting for activation" & Zigra smiled in joy "excellent! Activate it! We shall drench this world in water!" he cried out & MechaGodzilla activated the weapon, which was hooked up to a keyboard control panel.

The weapon was a weather control machine, it was about nine & a half foot high, just about five inches shorter than the room, it looked like an old fashion ray gun with a green light at the tip.

The reason why Zigra had been constructing it was because he had the malice dream to use it to cover the world in water by raising the sea level by changing the position of the moon & raising the sea level, thereby making it suitable for the Zigran race!

A screen came out of the wall & appeared in front of Zigra showing the moon in an early morning sky, the sun would rise in the next hour so they had to act.

The weapon raised & entered a hole in the wall in which it fitted perfectly, the weapon then came at the top of the ship & was ready for action "activate! This world will be the Zigran race new Eden! A new planet for colonization!" Zigra cried out in joy & MechaGodzilla activated it.

The light on top of the weapon started to light up green & it made the area around the ship move in a clockwise direction, like there was a short underwater tornado & then green lightning started shooting off of the top & was hitting the rocks & the sand that was now twisting like a wide tornado.

& then a green ray shot out of the top, it exsploded out of the sea & struck the moon "target hit. Beginning movement" said MechaGodzilla & he started to type some of the buttons on the console & the beams power increased.

From Zigra's point, everything was going brilliantly.

"Yes! Perfect! Everything is going exactly as I planned! Increases the power!" he yelled & MechaGodzilla did, but then the beam started to cut out.

At first very briefly but then it became more frequent until the beam had stopped completely.

The weapon came back down to the ship & it had sparks flying out of it "emergency! Weapon malefaction! Emergency! Emergency!" yelled MechaGodzilla, who robotic voice had a tone of fear in it, then a big spark came out of the weapon & it went silent with black smoke coming out of it "no…! NO! How is this possible!? Explain! MechaGodzilla! EXPLAIN!" screamed a horrified Zigra.

MechaGodzilla came to Zigra, he had a slight black mark on his upper body from the smoke "unknown malfunction in the weapon. I shall investigate" said MechaGodzilla "do so! & be quick!" yelled Zigra & MechaGodzilla walked away to begin his investigation.

"I cannot believe this has happened!" said Zigra, things had go horribly wrong, he had to think of something fast before the Zigran elders contacted him.

Though he couldn't think of what to do.

* * *

**The weapon is reveled! But it flopped! Also i am rather proud on how the LittlexSan scene came out.**

**I also**** hope you like Moro's back story, it was inspired by storylover17's story The Life of San, so i don't own Ookami. It's also my first attemt at a flashback, so let me know if it was okay.**

**Also, 'The Brothers of War', yes those are Godzilla friends from Earth**

**Also, if you are wondering why Little's bruise were dark green, it is because when humans get bruises they are caused by internal bleeding that goes into the interstitial tissues, which give us a blueish-red mark becasue of our red blood. I thought then it would be easy to assume that, since Little has green scales for skin & red blood, Little would have dark green marks for brusies. **

**Hope you are liking the stroy so far!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to Toho Co., Ltd. I also don't own Zigra or any related character. It all belongs to Kadokawa Pictures Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Realisation & The Stranger

(**NOTE: Play Kingdom Hearts II Dearly Beloved by Yoko Shimomura**)

Meanwhile, Godzilla was asleep in his cell; it was the main reason why he had not talked to Little for the last hour & fifty minutes, he was having a dream.

It wasn't a nightmare, like they were for the past few nights, though it also wasn't a normal dream as well.

It was a dream about his memories, key points in his life _before_ he became Godzilla.

At first it showed him as a baby Godzillasaurus among his dinosaur siblings, he was the runt of the litter.

Then it showed him leaving his family at a young age, younger than when normal dinosaurs would leave their families, he knew then that his mother would have seen him & his siblings as food.

Then it showed him making his first kill, then the next thing the dreamed showed him made him feel quite sad to see.

It showed him how he met his mate, her name was Samantha & he met her by saving her from a female tyrannosaurs who was jealous of her. The two were deeply in love after that, after that it showed a nest with eggs in it, he was going to be a father though the Cretaceous–Tertiary extinction occurred & his family, along with is race, was incinerated.

Godzilla, however, survived after a giant sink hole formed under him & he fell into it, falling into a deep slumber, it somehow kept him alive after all those millions of years but when he awoke things where very different, before he was on land as far as the eye could see but now he was on an island, an island called Lagos Island.

The dream ended there, he knew what happened next, the year was 1945, July the 30th, & World War II was rearing its end as it raged at full throttle in the Pacific waters of Asia as Japanese forces were making its last stand. It was where he had been disturbed, attacked by all kinds of human weapons & later, in August the 6th 1945 near death, he was irradiated by the atomic bomb called: Castle Bravo, that also destroyed the island as well.

Though that moment in history was disturbed by humans from the future, the 23rd century, who wanted to prevent his creation. But little did they realize that their actions would actually fulfil the course of history and create the Godzilla they had sought to destroy.

Godzilla awoke & got to his feet, at first he didn't understand the dream but then he realised it, the dream was his long wanted answer to Zigra's question "I understand" said Godzilla out loud, not caring if Zigra was listening or not.

"I now know why I destroy those who invade the planet. It's not for the humans; I could care less about what happens to them, no, it's for the planet, of course! It was my home & after the dinosaurs went extinct the humans took it & they have used it only to serve their greedy purposes. Pollution, global warming, all those things are what the humans have done, it doesn't surprise me that the humans fear me, my son & my friends, they fears us because they think we're going to destroy them when really we're trying to defend our home. Well, when I get back to my beloved home I'll have to change my laws. But first I need to get me & the others out of here…& I think I know how" said the newly realised Godzilla & he turned to the wall where the door would open & his spines started to light up blue, Godzilla was going to use his atomic ray but this time he was going to make to strong enough to melt the door, Godzilla clenched his fist as the pressure began to build in the back to his throat & then **SHOOSH!** He fired his atomic ray.

The force of it was so strong that Godzilla's head jolted back as he realised it & he was even pushed back slightly as the beam hit the wall, the wall began to go bright orange, then red & then near white red.

Then, when the beam ended, Godzilla charged at the whitish red wall & with his left hand he punched it & his fist when right through it!

His plan had worked, the wall was now soft enough to be bended & moved, Godzilla then pulled his fist out of the door & with both of his hands he pulled the door aside.

He was free! But surprisingly, when he stepped out, there was no alarm, no MechaGodzilla, no nothing, it was just an empty corridor.

Godzilla smiled "this is actually going to be easy!" he said in his head, he then began to walk down the corridor to find Little & the others or anything that could be useful to him.

* * *

As Godzilla walked down the corridor, a voice called out to him "greetings newcomer" Godzilla, who was shocked at first, turned to the walk on his left & he saw a pair forward-facing, pale red eyes looking at him through a slit in the wall.

Like a normal, human prison cell.

"Who…are you?" Godzilla asked, this voice was the first thing he had spoken to in almost two hours which didn't mock him "that is irrelevant, what's more important is how you intend to escape so easily" said the pale eyes & Godzilla became suspicious "what does it matter to you?" he asked "I might be able to assist you, if you help me get out this cell" it said.

Godzilla hesitated for a moment but he knew he & the others needed all the help they could get "alright, now stand back" he said & Godzilla took hold of the slit & with all his strength he rip the metal down to floor, for some reason it was thinner than his cell's wall, when Godzilla looked forward he saw something that somewhat resembled a squid.

The creature was a dull grey, had an owl-like beak, it had nine tentacles, two, which looked more like feet, used to walk, four for arms & three more on its head.

"A Virian!?" said Godzilla in surprise, the Virian took a step forward & stepped over the crushed metal, which now looked like a crumpled piece of paper "I must say: I am surprised that you know my species name, but we prefer the name: Viras, When we stand alone. Now let's go" said the Virian but Godzilla did not move.

"How can I trust you? Zigra told me & my companions that your race has the same wish as his race: ultimate colonisation of all planets in universe" he said & Viras was shocked by this "you are misguided, my race has no such intention. We have our criminals, of course, but apart from them we are no different than the human race" it said though Godzilla was not so easily convinced.

"So why are you here then?" he asked "I am what you would call a P-O-W. The Zigran race attacked our planet years ago & we have been at war ever since, though we pled for peace, they will not back down from their insane dream" said Viras.

Godzilla believed the Virian; he didn't seem so bad when Zigra seemed worse tenfold "alright then but first we need to find my companions & stop Zigra" said the convinced Godzilla "there are a few doors down this corridor. We should check if your associates are in one of them" said Viras & the two walked down to the next door, the next door had an outline so it was easy to see.

"This might be another prison cell" said Viras & he clicked a button next to the door & the door opened though it was not a prison cell.

A very foul smell of rotten flesh filled the air & Godzilla saw three mutilated human corpses "my god! He's killed more!" he said in shock.

One of the corpses was Emperor Asano & the others, who were more decompose than Asano, were two fishermen.

"Monstrous, isn't it? But I can ensure you that his kind have done worse in their history" said Viras.

Godzilla nodded silently & Viras closed the door & they headed to the next door.

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that coming! & yes in my story, i make the 'Viran race' (as i like to call them) like humans, meaning that the one that attacked Earth in Gamera vs Viras was a criminal.**

**Also, i hope you liked Godzilla's past, it was quite hard to write. The main purpose of it was to show that Godzilla is a sad, lonly & full of pain & wants some love apart from the love he has & gets from his son, that an he is not some mindless beast.**

**Hope you are liking the stroy so far!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to Toho Co., Ltd. I also don't own Zigra or any related character. It all belongs to Kadokawa Pictures Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Second Plan & The Departure

Meanwhile, Moru was on the ground, moaning out of hunger "want food…need…food" he whined "will you be quiet!" his twin brother, Yama, said with annoyance. Little was laying by the wall with San, both had their eye's closed & Moro was laying on the ground with her eys closed, they all looked like they were asleep.

Then suddenly the door opened & Godzilla & Viras walked in, everybody opened their eyes in surprise & Little gasped in delight as he jump to his feet "Father!" he said & Godzilla nodded, he was glad to see his son unharmed "my son" he said, Viras then walked forward & deactivated the electric bars by some buttons on the top of the cell.

Little rushed out of the cell & hugged his father "Father! I'm so glad to see you again" said Little, who almost cried, Godzilla held his son tight in the hug, he almost though he would never see him again "my son, I'm so glad to see you unharmed" he said.

Moro stepped out of the cell with her family close behind her, she looked at Viras suspiciously "who…or what are you?" she asked "don't worry, Moro, he's a new ally, he is a Virian" said Godzilla in Viras's defence, this shocked Little.

"A Virian?! But I thought…" Little asked but he trailed of when Godzilla patted him on the head with a small smile "that was a lie by Zigra, son, besides we need all the help we could get" said Godzilla "do you have a plan, Godzilla?" asked San & Godzilla's smile fell "no…this was all I had in mind" he said "do not lose hope, Godzilla, I believe there is an armoury in this corridor. We simply must find it" said Viras, who had just learnt his name.

When they left the cell there was still no warning or MechaGodzilla, as they walked down the corridor no one said anything, all of them, excepted Little & Viras, were surprised & glad to see Godzilla again in one piece.

When they came to the next door it was the armoury "excellent! Let's see if there's anything useful here" said Godzilla.

The armoury was orange like the ship with one small light in it. It had shelves which were about 6 meters long, as was the room, & each shelve had various items on them, with only a katana which looked instantly recognisable.

As they started looking, with no clue what they were looking at, Moru complained again "I. Want. Food!" he barked & Godzilla turned to him & picked up the katana, he then stabbed his wrist with it & blood started dripping onto the floor.

"Drink my blood" Godzilla ordered & Moru gasped, he wanted food but he didn't want to drink his friend's blood "I…I…" he stuttered "drink it & you won't have to eat for hours" Godzilla said & this surprised Moru "your blood…can do that?" he asked & Godzilla nodded "yes, my blood is strong in taste, one drop would be the equivalent of two meals. Now drink it, boy" he ordered once more, for the first time in his life, Moru was unsure of what to do but then he gave into his hunger & opened his mouth towards Godzilla's still bleeding wrist, three drops of blood dripped onto Moru's tongue & he closed his mouth, slightly disgusted to continue.

"You're not as strong willed as you look" said Godzilla & he turned to Yama "now you, boy" he ordered to Yama. Yama shook his head "I'm not hungry & for your information: my name is Yama & his name is Moru" he said, he was slightly angered by Godzilla's ways.

Godzilla then looked at his wrist & it slowly healed.

He did not want nor bothered to offer Moro his blood for two reasons: one was that she had bitten him twice in the past therefor she had ingested enough of his blood & the second, more personal reason, was that he still believed that she was still mad at him though he began to care less & less about how she felt about him...

* * *

Godzilla then looked at Little & San "have you found anything useful?" he asked & the two of them shook their heads "no, I don't understand this stuff anyway" said San "I can't see much that could support us neither" said Little but then Viras saw something useful "wait! There's something useful" he said & he picked up a small wrist device & two little pods.

"Hey, one of them look like…the rift device! Father! Do you still have it?!" asked Little, who had just realised that he hadn't seen the device in a long time.

Godzilla then held up his right wrist & it had the rift device on it "how long has that been there?" asked Moro "for the last five seconds, it appears by thought so it's easier to travel with" said Godzilla "what is it?" asked San, it was the first time she had seen the device "that thing is how we got here. It's a rift device; it opens semi-stable fourth dimensional rifts in space & time, portals in time & space that form links between the worlds we're on to whatever my Father punches in on that little keyboard there" explained Little.

San merely blinked at him, she was lost & Little Facepalmed himself. Telling San that sort of stuff was like talking to a brick wall, "In short...it opens doors from one world to the next or in time" said Little & San gave an understanding nod.

But the devises that Viras were holding looked very different "interesting…though these devices are not the same. These two are thought transporters & this one is a 'Thought Portal Device' " said Viras, holding them both up as he explained them.

Godzilla already knew what a transporter was though he was more interested by the thought portal device "what does that do?" he asked, pointing at the device "it opens a portal, of optional size, to a certain location from though, the transporters work in the same way, though they merely do location. I think they will prove quite useful to us" explained Viras & Godzilla fell silent.

The thought portal device would be very useful to them, but how? Godzilla turned to the shelves & saw three square bombs & a detonator, Godzilla smiled, that's how it's going be useful "you're right, Viras, they will be _very_ useful to us. & I think I know how…" he said "how so, Father?" asked Little, Little hadn't seen his father smile like that in a long time, though it usually meant something bad would happen "we're going to destroy the ship & you will use the transporters to escape" said Godzilla.

Everyone had fallen silent with shock; only Viras spoke "are you willing to sacrifice yourself for your companion's safety?" he asked & Godzilla nodded "I am very hard to kill…now please pass over the thought portal device" he said, Viras then gave Godzilla the device & Godzilla closed his eyes as he remembered the control deck of Zigra's ship. He remembered that there was a stain glass window dome above were Zigra & the main control deck was.

A portal then opened in front of Godzilla, it was only about the size of his head & Godzilla then walked forward & put his head into the portal.

On the side of the portal Godzilla saw Zigra, though he was five feet away from him downwards & was too busy looking at a screen to notice or hear Godzilla gasp, Godzilla then looked to his left & saw the wall where the stain glass dome connected to.

Godzilla then pulled his head out of the portal & grabbed the bombs, he then held two of them in his left arm & held one in his right hand; Godzilla then put his head back into the portal again & placed the bomb on the wall.

Godzilla then came out of the portal & repeated this two times, when he was done, he had three bombs that were primed & ready for detonation.

"Right…we're ready" said Godzilla as he held the detonator in his right hand "I still think there could be another way" Viras protested "& I told you that I'm very difficult to kill. You can leave now if you wish, Viras. & Little, you & the others should go now as well" said Godzilla & Viras nodded in agreement "very well. I wish you all the best of luck & I hope we meet again sometime" he said "same to you. Thank you for your assistance" said Godzilla & Viras closed his eyes & faded away in a blue light.

Godzilla turned to Little "alright, my son, set the transporter for five & get out of here" he said & Little's face became that of a slight disappointment "alright, Father, though I really would of liked to of taken a swing at Zigra after what he did to me" he said & Godzilla froze like a statue.

He hurt his son?

Zigra harmed Godzilla's only child?

That...was unacceptable!

"what…did…he do to you?" Godzilla asked slowly, the tension in the room rose dramatically, Little knew that when his father got angry the result would be disastrous "he…took control of San & tried to make her kill me, though she somehow fought against it. & she also told Moro some lies about our friends back on Earth" he said.

Godzilla clenched his fist in anger but Moro had something to add "he also called me a 'sow'. What does that mean?" Moro added & Godzilla gritted his teeth in his mouth "a 'sow' is a name for a female pig" Little told Moro & her eyes widened, she had never been called such a rude thing before "the nerve of that fish freak! Hurting & insulting my friends & telling lies about my brethren of war? I don't think I can let him leave his own ship alive" said Godzilla calmly; it was the calm before the storm.

Little gulped, he knew this would happen so he decided not to stay any longer; he set the transporter for five & gave his goodbyes to his father "see you on the surface, Father & good luck!" then he said to the others "okay everyone! Think about the river bank & will get there without a problem" & they all closed their eyes & they faded away in blue light.

Godzilla was now alone again, though he knew it wouldn't be for long, all he could hear was the humming of the light in the armoury.

"Right…let's get this over with" he said & he walked out of the armoury & headed to the command deck, ready to end this horrible experience.

* * *

**Closer & closer we get to the end**

**Hope you are liking the stroy so far**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to Toho Co., Ltd. I also don't own Zigra or any related character. It all belongs to Kadokawa Pictures Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Destrution & The Last Stand

When Godzilla got to the command deck, Zigra was still looking at the screen, he concealed the small detonator in his hand.

"I have an answer" he said to Zigra. Zigra gasped & the screen went back into the ceiling, his face was that of a disappointed face "I thought you were different. I thought you understood, apparently I was wrong" he said "what did you _really_ want from me?" asked Godzilla.

He knew that he was there for a deeper reason than just to be tortured for his morality "I have worked so hard to make a new world for my people, an Eden for them, those little meatbags will never understand their potential. Unlike them, I & my people do. Though there could be a place for you, think of all the possibilities" said Zigra.

Godzilla was surprised that Zigra offered him to stand by him though Godzilla did not wish to stoop so low "sorry. But I will not kill out of cold blood, I have already said that" he said with a sigh through his nose & then Zigra's eyes showed a strong hint of anger.

"You know that our grandeur lies in our ability to contemplate are own existence, to know what we are, we both do. If it's such an immense feat for us, I can't imagine what they must be feeling. They were created for the sole purpose of making weapons & making the world more habitable for the species that will success them. That or too merely to be our food supply. It's debatable whether or not there's something beyond this plain of reality for us. But for them there's, literally nothing. It's indisputable. They're just walking sacks of blood & flesh with some; miraculous consciousness that will one day destroy them & their entire species, & that will be that" said Zigra, Godzilla was surprised by what Zigra said though he still was not going to be turned so easily "that may be true but do you wish to know the answer to the question you asked me?" he asked & Zigra's face became curious.

"I have come to the conclusion that: I fight for the planet, my home, & not the humans. & that I will not bother trying to co-exist with them, they seem to not want to anyway. But that doesn't mean I will destroy them pointlessly" said Godzilla.

He felt happy to say that, it made him feel more than like a protector than a destroyer "I see." Zigra said, he sounded sad, unhappy "you're…you're just like the rest…nothing but a disappointment" he then said, his anger grew "you're pathetic! You're not worthy to be called the King of the Monsters!" he yelled, he had lost all empathy for Godzilla; Godzilla then had a small smile on his face.

"I know. That's why I warning you" he said & he then showed the detonator to Zigra "I have placed bombs in your ship that are ready to detonate. If I was you, I would be running" he said & Zigra's face conjoined into fear "that…that can't be! You'll kill all your companions, your son!" he said.

Godzilla's smile grew "I would check that" he said & Zigra's face grew more with fear.

He didn't even bother trying to check because he knew that Godzilla had done something to save his friends "you wouldn't do it. Never in a million years would you _ever_ do such a stupid thing" he said & his smile slightly returned.

"I am very difficult to kill, I wonder if you are" said Godzilla & he gently put his thumb on the button of the detonator.

Zigra's face grew more & more with fear.

&, without hesitation, Godzilla pushed the button & Zigra screamed in anger.

The bombs exploded & water from the river flooded the ship.

It sent Godzilla flying down the corridor but the second the water touched the weapon, the whole ship exploded.

To Godzilla's point of view, everything went blue but after five seconds Godzilla was on the river bottom & could also see the river bottom. He also saw what was left of Zigra's ship; all that was left was the base of the ship & pieces of metal just floating in the blue space.

Though he couldn't see Zigra or MechaGodzilla anywhere, Godzilla then looked up & saw the blurred sun through the water's surface. For a moment Godzilla stood still & though of all the things he had come to terms with.

He had changed, he was a new king. As it happens sometimes, the moment settled, hovered & remained for much more than a moment. Everything around Godzilla went quiet & Godzilla felt very relaxed & at peace. But then time restarted & moved on sluggishly.

&, with a little jump, Godzilla swam up-wards to the river bank, the cold water felt very nice & cold on his warm scaly skin.

* * *

On the river bank; Little, San, Moro, Yama & Moru were waiting for Godzilla, Little was worried that MechaGodzilla had done something to his father but then he saw bubbles in the water, no less than three meters away from the bank "something's coming!" said Little, he almost thought it was Zigra but then Godzilla's head popped out of the water & he walked onto land, he was glad to see that they had made it to the river bank safely, without any problems.

Little ran to his father & gave him a hug. & San, surprisingly, gave Godzilla a hug too, she had been worried as well but then she realised who she was hugging, she backed away & turned from him, slightly embarrassed; Godzilla smiled & he placed his hand on her shoulder "thank you, San" he said, he was happy to see that San had grown a likeness to him.

Moro was also surprised by what San done though she saw it was a way to keep Godzilla from leaving "so…it's over, right?" asked Moru "yes, it is also where we part ways" said Godzilla & Little gasped "what?! You really meant it, Father?" he asked in shock & Godzilla nodded.

There was only silence. The smoke from Asano's still burning village raised higher in the twilight sky but the sound of dying villagers had long ceased.

Godzilla noticed how unhappy his son looked when he announced his wish to leave but there was nothing to hold him back, the forest was safe, scared but safe, & Asano was dead, what was left to hold him back?

"Godzilla?" asked Moro, Godzilla turned to her; he couldn't remember the last time he looked into her brown irises though it made him feel a little spark in his chest "I-" Moro started, she wanted to apologise for what she said to Godzilla but before she could continue something erupted from the water & landed a meter away from Moro.

It was Zigra! He had survived though his appearance had changed; he now had a body, which was about the size of a human, razor sharp edged fins for arms, legs & a tail. His whole body was covered in a metal plating, which seemed to be his skin, & he was panting, not out of exhaustion but out of anger; sheer, unrestrained, boiling anger from the depths of his heart. The Zigran stared at the heros with great hatred, he looked ready to murder anyone in his warpath.

Godzilla stepped forward until he was next to Moro "I knew you would survive" he said to Zigra "I'll say it one more time: the humans don't deserve to live" said the panting fish monster "I know, but it's not our place to kill them, they deserve to choose for themselves" said the nuclear dinosaur, his word intrigued Moro but they made Zigra angry "then you shall die with them! Join them in extinction!" he screamed, he charged at Godzilla & Godzilla did the same.

When they got close to each other, Godzilla clenched his fist & threw a punch at Zigra but then Zigra bent backwards & Godzilla missed him; just by a few inches from his beck. Zigra then straightened himself & he slapped Godzilla across the face with his fin, the slap felt like a punch to Godzilla, & then Zigra jump over Godzilla & kicked him on the back of the head, sending him forward onto the black dirt.

Zigra landed on the ground & looked at Moro, she was growling at him "come on, sow!" intimidated Zigra & Moro charged at him, roaring, & just as she got close to Zigra; he moved to the side & he striked her on the back many times until she fell to the ground in pain "Mother!" cried San & she charged at Zigra, with two daggers in her hand, ready to save her mother.

Zigra stopped hitting Moro, turned to San & the two started a duel; Zigra's razor sharp fins were perfect for a blade fight. He striked San's daggers & stared hard at her "you little human bitch! Do you think you have the gull to fight me?" he asked her & San jumped back from him "I am not a human! I am a wolf! Princess Mononoke! & I shall not let you touch my mother or friends again!" she said holding up her daggers & Zigra chuckled in joy "oh! You're not 'letting' me? I would _love_ to see you try!" he sneered, San screamed in rage & charged at Zigra.

Each time the two striked each other a spark came from the blades, they did it for at least a minute "it seems you really are more wolf than a human" said Zigra after the two stop for a second, San looked at him, confused.

"Female, you are no wolf, you are merely a human. A sad, little meatbag who has obviously been misled in life to believe that you are a wolf, look at yourself in the water's surface & you would see the truth" he said & San gritted her teeth "no! I am a wolf! I am of the wolf tribe!" she screamed & she charged at Zigra again, only this time he slapped San right in the face & she fell to the ground, blood leaked out of her nose.

"San!" Little cried & he shot an atomic bubble at Zigra though it had the same effect as last time: nothing. Zigra turned to Little & smiled "come to save your friend, have you?" & Little, Moru & Yama charged at Zigra, roaring & yelling. But when they got close to him, Zigra jumped up & whacked them all in the face with his right foot; sending Moru into Little & Little into Yama. They all landed in a big thud.

"Zigra!" Godzilla called out & Zigra turned & saw Godzilla standing with blood red irises "you wanted to make me & my friends suffer, well now it's time for you to pay for it!" Godzilla then inhaled deeply, his spines lite up blue & fired his atomic breath at Zigra but it didn't hurt him at all, his armour plated skin was strong enough to resist Godzilla's atomic breath, Zigra looked at Godzilla "was that really supposed to hurt?"he asked smugly & Godzilla growled in rage.

His spines lite up again & he fired his atomic breath again but this time Zigra used his fins to split the ray in two! One part of the beam hit the ground right next to Moru; just missing his tail & the other part hit the river.

When the beam ended Godzilla charged at Zigra & they fell to the ground with Godzilla on top of Zigra "you tried to screw with my mind! You failed!" Godzilla yelled at Zigra & he punched him right in the face "you tried to turn my son against his _only _friend! You failed!" he yelled & he punched Zigra again "she doesn't deserve to be near him!" Zigra yelled at Godzilla "you insulted Moro! You fish faced bastard!" Godzilla screamed at Zigra & Zigra smiled "is that love I hear in your voice?" he asked & Godzilla punched him again.

But as quickly as the punch ended Zigra bite Godzilla by the throat & Godzilla grabbed him by his beck as he tried to loosen his grip, Godzilla got up & threw Zigra off his neck.

Zigra was then surrounded by Godzilla, Moro, Little, San, Moru & Yama.

Zigra had fooled them all, not only was he good at causing psychological pain but he was incredibly strong & fast.

"Come on then" he ordered & they all charged at Zigra, screaming & roaring but when they all got close to him, Zigra striked them all with kicks & punches very quickly.

Godzilla & the others all fell to the ground, they were all stunned & in too much pain to move; Zigra stood, panting "I've done it! The one thing that human, monster & even people from the future have failed to do: take down Godzilla! I may have failed my mission but the Zigran elders will award me greatly when I show him to them" he said then he looked at Little "I'll get something for you as well" then he looked at Moro "you would be worth nothing but I'm sure a sow like you would taste good" he said, he then looked at San the longest "you…what would a little meatbag like you be worth on my world? You could be a good feast…or you could be a slave…" & Zigra stepped closer to San & used his mind control to make her stand "on my planet, human female go for quite a price…maybe you will make a good slave at my side…" Zigra said with lust in his voice "no…San…" said a little voice next to them.

Zigra turned & saw Little, weakly awake with his arm out to Zigra, then **BAM!** San punched Zigra right in the face; she had broken the mind control & she looked at Zigra with hate fill eyes, she then put her hands into her white vest & pulled out two daggers.

"Is that how you want to play it? Huh?! We that's fine with me!" shouted Zigra but then **BAM!** Godzilla punched Zigra across the face, & then Little, Moro, Moru & Yama got up & stood near Godzilla & San, each with hateful expressions "none of you have the power to defeat me! I am superior to all of you!" Zigra screamed, he was defiant to the end "no. you're not superior you're just scum. & your pathetic attitude, your just like a sad carnival freak" Godzilla said in an unnaturally calm voice & he took a few steps forward "listen to yourself 'you would make a good slave' don't you have any shame? I thought scum could at least feel shame" he said is a dark tone & Zigra took a step backwards, he was slightly scared, "you are a fool who uses a slave to do your dirty work. A coward & an incompetent, incapable of doing anything on your own. You're not worthy of the lowest pits of hell!" Godzilla yelled at Zigra with great aversion. (**Yet an****other Hellsing reference!**)

But then something exploded out of the water & behind Zigra stood MechaGodzilla, working & undamaged.

* * *

**& once again it's MechaGodzilla time to save Zigra!**

**Close to the end now!**

**Hope you are still liking the stroy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to Toho Co., Ltd. I also don't own Zigra or any related character. It all belongs to Kadokawa Pictures Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Betrayal & An Old Feud

Godzilla & Little quickly became full of fear as MechaGodzilla stood with water dripping of his body.

Zigra, though, laughed "he survived! Brilliant! MechaGodzilla, I have a new order for you: kill them all! These fools are no longer sufficient to us, rip them apart! I order you to leave nothing but little pieces! ATTACK!" he yelled though MechaGodzilla did nothing.

Zigra moved closer to him "you heard my order! Obey! OBEY!" he yelled at MechaGodzilla, he was already pissed. Just then the machine came to life "main…control system damaged. Re…activating original programming" said the wet machine & Zigra gasped "no…NO! Your programming is not damaged! Obey me! OBEY ME!" he screamed at the machine & then MechaGodzilla's eyes shined blue as his original programming returned & when the blue faded MechaGodzilla's eye colour had changed!

The once full yellow eyes had changed into a dark orange, almost the same colour of Godzilla's own eyes.

When MechaGodzilla spoke his voice had somewhat changed, it was slightly deeper & it had the tiniest hint of emotion in it. Only hate & anger.

"Original programing reinstalled. Unit name is MechaGodzilla of the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Centre. This unit is protected by an armour plating alloy called NT-1 & a layer of artificial diamond that allows this unit to absorb energy & transfer it to this unit's strongest weapon: the plasma grenade. This unit is undamaged & is ready to proceed with its prime directive: to kill all monsters that could pose a threat to the survival of the human race & to kill & utterly destroy this unit's prime target: Godzilla" said MechaGodzilla, he explained his own purpose; it must have been due to reactivating his original earth programming.

He looked down at Zigra & grabbed him by the throat! MechaGodzilla's grip was immensely powerful, it even pierced Zigra's armoured plated skin & his blue blood started leaking down his armour as he gaged for air.

MechaGodzilla then threw Zigra up into the air & as he fell back to the ground he fired his Plasma Grenade at him, near point plank range! When Zigra's body fell to the ground, Godzilla saw that there was only smoke coming out of Zigra's eye sockets.

Zigra was dead.

Godzilla then looked up at his mechanical doppelgänger, he knew what was next; he would have to fight against, not his arch or his greatest enemy, but his most powerful enemy, the one that nearly took his life.

MechaGodzilla then looked at Godzilla, seeing him immediately made MechaGodzilla remember something, something right at the back of his circuits.

He remembered that the year was 1993 & he was on the ground, surrounded by flames, & his armour was melting. He then saw Godzilla standing before him & then, without a moments thought, Godzilla fired his Spiral ray as MechaGodzilla & everything went black.

MechaGodzilla came back to the present & said "prime target Godzilla identified. Must destroy!" & the jets on MechaGodzilla's back activated & he zoomed at Godzilla, with his right arm out, yelling "destroy!". Godzilla followed his doppelgänger's example & charged at him, roaring but when they collide MechaGodzilla grabbed Godzilla by the throat & they flew back into the labyrinth, with Little & the others looking on in fear.

* * *

Godzilla landed on top of MechaGodzilla & tried to blind him but pushing his thumbs into his mechanical eyes but MechaGodzilla grabbed Godzilla's arms & pulled his hands off of his head & MechaGodzilla then gave Godzilla a powerful head-butt & Godzilla flew off MechaGodzilla & landed on the ground a metre away from him.

MechaGodzilla got to his feet & walked over to Godzilla, who was on his hands & knees dazed by the head-butt, & MechaGodzilla kicked Godzilla to his feet & Godzilla responded with a punch in the face.

MechaGodzilla took a step backwards from Godzilla & Godzilla punched him again, but then MechaGodzilla whacked him with the back of his left fist, & Godzilla stepped back to a rock pillar, now more dazed than before.

MechaGodzilla stepped forward to Godzilla, ready to attack more, Godzilla then threw more punches at MechaGodzilla but he dodged all of them & he punched Godzilla back.

Godzilla then responded with another punch in the face but when he tried to throw the next punch MechaGodzilla grabbed his left fist with his right hand & began to crush it.

Godzilla gagged in unbearable pain as his hand was crush in MechaGodzilla's grip; he could hear his bones crack & brake as the grip got stronger, MechaGodzilla then began to force his weight on Godzilla, forcing him to kneel at MechaGodzilla, &, with his free hand, MechaGodzilla whacked Godzilla on the head four times whist yelling "why. Won't. You. Die?!" he said it with a slight hint of emotion in it, only hate, anger & confusion.

Godzilla looked up at MechaGodzilla; he had blood dripping out of his nose, mouth & cuts on his head, MechaGodzilla then pulled his left fist back, ready to deliver the final blow, but as he throwed the punch Godzilla grabbed MechaGodzilla's fist with his right hand & began to squeeze tightly on it.

Godzilla slowly got to his feet & he looked at MechaGodzilla right in the eyes "I am _very_ hard to kill" he sneered with venom & he gave MechaGodzilla a powerful head-butt which knocked him off his feet & into a pillar, which also collapsed on him as well.

Godzilla looked at his fallen doppelgänger & then at his hands; his left hand was a mess, his hand had been broken, the knuckles themselves could be seen & big amounts of blood leaked out of it.

His right hand & forearm was just as bad, his knuckles were bleeding & his radius & ulna were broken from the punch he stopped & they poked through the skin, leaving visible lumps.

His head was also bleeding from the head-butts that he had done & MechaGodzilla's plummiting.

Godzilla's regeneration ability started to kick in & his Ulna & Radius started to heal, he grunted in slight pain as they slowly went back together. He then looked at & it was fully healed.

He then looked at his right hand & with his left hand he squeezed it tightly, Godzilla gaged as a strong pain filled his body, he then let go of his hand & saw that it was fully healed.

Just then a voice called out "Father! What's happening? Are you okay?!" the voice belonged to Little, Godzilla turned "yes, my son, I'm alright" he simply answered.

Little then came through the mist & gasped when he saw his father's wound "Father! Your head! It's bleeding" he said, pointing at his Father's still bleeding head but before Godzilla could respond MechaGodzilla grabbed Godzilla's tail & threw him backwards!

* * *

**Zigra is dead & MechaGodzilla takes the spot light**

**Bet you didn't see _that _coming neither!**

**Also, now MechaGodzilla's voice has changed, imagin it as the Supreme Dalek's voice from the Stolen Earth**

**Hope you like the stroy so far!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to Toho Co., Ltd. I also don't own Zigra or any related character. It all belongs to Kadokawa Pictures Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter Fifthteen: Idea & A Slight Argument

Godzilla felt the whole world spin as he flew through the air & landed hard on the black ground, near the cliff edge by the right of the labyrinth.

MechaGodzilla got to his feet & looked at Little "second Godzilla located. Must destroy" he said & MechaGodzilla raised his left arm up & looked down at Little, who was petrified with fear.

As MechaGodzilla's arm came down Little jumped to the side & MechaGodzilla's fist it the ground with a loud crash, MechaGodzilla then looked at Little & said "destroy!" &, instead of running away, Little charged at MechaGodzilla & punched him several times in the stomach, as MechaGodzilla's fist was stuck in the ground.

But then MechaGodzilla pulled his fist out of the ground & stood in front of Little "uh-oh" said Little, as MechaGodzilla looked down at him with his cold eyes, just then San lunged at MechaGodzilla, with a dagger in both hands, but MechaGodzilla grabbed San's arms & threw her to the side.

"San!" said Little in shock & he ran past MechaGodzilla & over to San "San! Are you okay?" he asked "yes, I'm fine" she said. Little then turned & saw MechaGodzilla walk over to them slowly, but then Little had an idea.

"Wait, wait, wait,wait, wait, stop, stop, stop!" Little yelled franticly & MechaGodzilla, surprisingly, stopped "state what you're supposed to protect" ordered Little "I must protect the human race" said MechaGodzilla, obeying the commanded.

"Then it should go against your programing to attack San, right? She's human" asked Little, San was surprised that Little called her a human, "negative. The female is not human" said MechaGodzilla "at least he knows that I'm not human" San spat with an angry look on her face, Little knew what it meant.

Just as MechaGodzilla took a step forward, Moro pounced on MechaGodzilla & they fell to the ground!

* * *

Moro's sharp teeth were unable to bite into MechaGodzilla's amour but she was able to give him a few scratches with her claws, Little was about to help her when San grab his right wrist & held it tightly, she had an angry expression on her face with eyes that were burning with rage, the rage of a wolf.

"San, what are you doing? We have to help your mother! Let's go!" said Little as he tried to escape San's grip "I thought you understood who I was, but you see me as a human?!" said San, as she tightened her grip, Little remembered how San hated being called a human even though she was one. San had been brought up by the wolf gods & she strongly believed that she was one.

&, after being told that she was a person who Little couldn't do without, she could not stand it that he saw her as a human & not a wolf "do we really have to talk about this now?! Your mother is in danger! We have to help her!" said Little, as he tried to pull free from her grip "no! you said I was someone special to you! But you see me as a human?! How could I be friends with someone who didn't see me for who I truly was?!". San yelled at him.

Moro still fought MechaGodzilla but she was still unable to give him any serious wounds but her scratches were strong enough to pierce his armour, MechaGodzilla also avoided Moro's snapping jaw as she tried to bite his head, it was his eyes that he was mostly concerned about.

Little was surprised that San was putting their friendship first instead of her mother's safety, it touched him but now was not the time.

"San! I only said that you were a human to fool MechaGodzilla! You are not human! You never were human! You merely look like one & I thought that would fool MechaGodzilla but obviously I was wrong! I believe that you are a wolf! Now may we please stop MechaGodzilla from hurting your mother?!" he said firmly.

San was both glad & surprised to hear that from Little, she realised his wrist & the two of them charged at MechaGodzilla, who was now looking down at Moro, who was growling at him.

MechaGodzilla looked at his right wrist; it had teeth marks in it, the damage level in MechaGodzilla's body rose to one & when he looked at Moro her threat level went from zero to three "you are a threat. You must be destroyed!" said MechaGodzilla; he then raised his right wrist but then San threw a dagger into his elbow joint.

Instead of nerves & muscles, MechaGodzilla had wires & a rubber like material for connections in his joints, & after stabbing at it electricity shot out of it like lightning from a storm.

The damage level in MechaGodzilla's body rose again from one to three & when he looked at his attacker, San, her threat level went from one to four.

MechaGodzilla took the stone dagger out of his elbow joint & crushed it in his hand, shocking San; he then said "your petty attempts are futile. None of you have the power or strength to defeat me".

Just then Moru & Yama jumped at MechaGodzilla, both biting his arms, & they began to fell to the ground; only this time MechaGodzilla activated his jet back & he, Moru & Yama soared out of the labyrinth & onto the black ground, just a couple of feet away from Godzilla.

* * *

**Smallest Chapter so far.**

**I must warn people now that the next few chapters will be a bit late, as i have not writen them let. But please be patent!**

**Hope you are still liking the stroy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to Toho Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Old Feelings & New Found Power

Godzilla charged at MechaGodzilla as he rose to his feet & grabbed him in a headlock with his left arm & pulled backwards. MechaGodzilla was taken by surprised by this, but as much as it was brave it was also very stupid, MechaGodzilla grabbed Godzilla's forearm with both of his hands & snapped it like a twig.

Godzilla gave a blood curdling scream & his left hand hanged uselessly like a rag doll's head, but then MechaGodzilla grabbed his broken arm & he threw him over his head & onto the ground in front of him.

Godzilla, now on his back, looked up at his doppelgänger & then MechaGodzilla stomped on Godzilla, very much like when Godzilla stomped on him back in 1993, but then someone cried "Godzilla!" the voice belonged to Moro, she charged out of the mist & she rammed into him.

But MechaGodzilla grabbed Moro by then head & began to tighten his grip; blood began to drip out of Moro's nose. Seeing her in trouble, Little jumped on top of Moro, ran over her back & jumped on MechaGodzilla's face, covering his eyes & realising Moro, who fell on top of Godzilla.

"Get off of me! My vision is impaired! I cannot see! My vision is impaired! I cannot see! Warning! Emergency!" MechaGodzilla cried as he stepped back & swigged his arms franticly as he tried to get his bearings.

Godzilla, who found it quite awkward that Moro was on top of him, felt his heart race as he glanced at the beautiful wolf.

He couldn't understand.

He knew that she disliked him & he himself tried to supress his feeling towards her to lighten the pain. But it was worthless, he was completely in love with her & she still didn't know.

Though Godzilla knew that he had to wait until the right moment to confess his love to her & until then…he will continue fighting.

He gently rolled Moro off of him & rolled to his belly & jumped to his feet. He then looked at doppelgänger, who was still trying to get Little off of his head, & charged at him.

* * *

MechaGodzilla finally got Little off of his face & he held him by his tail.

MechaGodzilla's eyes suddenly flashed blood red, much like Godzilla, "you are a threat. You must be destroyed!" he said "not if I have anything to say about it" said a voice.

MechaGodzilla turned & Godzilla punched him in the face, MechaGodzilla responded then with another powerful head-butt, sending Godzilla back to the ground.

MechaGodzilla tossed Little aside & he walked over to his prime target, Godzilla looked up & felt something. Something in the ground.

As MechaGodzilla got closer to Godzilla, Godzilla grabbed the thing & used it to whack MechaGodzilla.

It happened so fast that Godzilla couldn't see what it was but it did make a loud cracking sound as it hit MechaGodzilla, Godzilla then looked at his doppelgänger & saw that he was covering the left side of his face. Godzilla then looked at his weapon & saw that it was a bone!

The bone seemed to be that of an animal leg bone & was broken by the middle, the rest of it layed in pieces on the ground in front of him; Godzilla then remembered what the apes said "they long for peace & revenge" Godzilla gave a small smile & said to the bone "you have your revenge, rest in peace".

He then tossed the bone aside & charged at MechaGodzilla. To MechaGodzilla his vision had become partly static, making it hard for him to see properly, MechaGodzilla turned to see if he could see his prime target but then a fist slammed into his face, instantly stopping the static he was seeing & he responded with a punch but it missed.

Godzilla ducked from the punch MechaGodzilla had thrown & gave MechaGodzilla another punch, this time in his chest. MechaGodzilla stepped back & then stopped; as usual he showed no sign of pain.

He then noticed that Godzilla, Little, San, Moro, Moru & Yama had surrounded him, each one of them with an angered look on their face. MechaGodzilla head did a 360 degrees turn as he calculated his next move & watched his enemies.

He knew most of his enemy's attacks & moves.

He knew Godzilla & Little moves & powers like the back of circuits.

San, being a young, well trained human, was faster & more agile than he was, fighting her would be difficult.

Moro was, to MechaGodzilla, the second strongest creature there. Her teeth & claws easily made scratch marks & tooth marks in his armour.

The same was for Moru & Yama, they could do the same thing their Mother could do but to a lesser extent.

MechaGodzilla knew now that he was outmatched & his missiles would be useless, as they were all filled with water, so he decided to take thing to a new level. Through his eyes an alert came up which said "contacting Garuda".

Then, there was the sound of jets, & then something flyed over Godzilla. Godzilla knew the sounds all too well. & then, just hovering in the sky, a bit to the left of MechaGodzilla, There was a jet!

The jet was quite small, just around the size of MechaGodzilla's upper body, had two tank guns with small electricity things at the tip & on the top of the ship was a small aircraft with a small, but visible, flight deck, though now it would be impossible for anyone to get in it.

Godzilla's eyes widened as he saw the small craft, he uttered only one single word "Garuda…" Little knew the craft as well; he remembered one of the guns being near point blank range before him.

MechaGodzilla then jumped over Moru & Yama & said "activating connection with Garuda" then, the mechanical spines on his abdomen begun to go into his back & then five circle connectors, the middle one being the biggest, came out to replace them. The ship, now identified as Garuda, slowly turned itself upwards & the tank guns came down to look like that of an 90 degrees angle.

The Garuda then slowly came close to MechaGodzilla's back until it finally connected with MechaGodzilla "connection with Garuda successful. Super MechaGodzilla primed & ready" said MechaGodzilla, who now called himself 'Super MechaGodzilla'.

Godzilla was now worried; MechaGodzilla alone was bad enough but when combined with Garuda he was a living nightmare! MechaGodzilla then looked at Godzilla & said "now beginning prime directive: Kill Godzilla".

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuun!**

**Bet you didn't see that coming!**

**One more chapter & then it all over!**


	17. Chapter 17

**ARGH! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! Oh wait, it isn't...thank *beeping* god for that! Sorry this chapter took so long, i had a bit of writer's block, mock exams, the freat of the end of the world & Christmas & New Years Day. But now that they are all out of the way i can get back to work. I think you will find that it was worth the wait, i am quite proud of how it has come out, so please enjoy the final chapter.**

**So...this is it...the final battle between Godzilla & MechaGodzilla...**

**Also, Happy New year everyone! Once again, i am very sorry this chapter is so late, i am especially sorry to my friends Broly94 & The Train Master, both have been very helpful in helping me make my series come to life. I am so sorry, my friends! Thank you both for your surport!**

**Also, this is by far the longest chapter, far more than Chapter Nine, thought i'd just let you know.**

**Also, there will be some things in brackes in this chapter. So if you see them like this **(**J**) **that's me clarifying something, like the auther & refrence notes. & if they are like this **(J)** that means that it's part of the stroy. Just wanted to make that clear.**

**So, this is it...after nearly a whole year...the long awaited sequel to War of the Gods is finally finished! The final page & word count for it is a follows: 75 pages on word & 37,893 (i obviously more now, considering that i added more during the uploading of this story) words! Wow...that's a book!**

**I should warn you that this chapter had blood & language.**

**Also, for some reason some of the diolauge isn't underlined when it should be but i dought that will be a problem.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to Toho Co., Ltd. But i do own three chracter who will appear in this chapter...**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: The Fall Into Nothingness

The sun begun to rise in the south west & the white rays already begun to reflect off of MechaGodzilla, giving his body a glittering glow.

Godzilla did not know how Garuda got here but he assumed that the Zigran race must have wanted to have the complete machine, which then in term meant they needed Garuda to complete MechaGodzilla & Zigra must have wanted to have the complete machine. MechaGodzilla looked at Godzilla only, he completely ignored the others & Godzilla felt his cold, haunting stare.

Now, with Garuda connected with him, MechaGodzilla's prime directive became clearer than the new day's sky. MechaGodzilla took a step forward & said, to Godzilla, "Advance. I shall end my prime directive". Godzilla, a little surprised by the emotion he heard in that sentence, smirked & clenched his fists "very well, my enemy. Allow me to show you why they call me the King of the Kaijus!" then he unleashed a powerful roar & he charged at MechaGodzilla. MechaGodzilla had expected this & he too charged at Godzilla, both were moving closer & closer to one another, both were ready to end the feud they had started so long ago.

When they got close to each other Godzilla threw the first punch at MechaGodzilla, striking him in the face, but MechaGodzilla responded with a punch in the face, forcing Godzilla back a bit. But it didn't stop there, MechaGodzilla then started plummeting Godzilla over & over again in the face, causing blood to leak out of Godzilla's nose, not to mention making him very dizzy.

Godzilla, after taking a few steps back from MechaGodzilla, then noticed his son running to his aid but he then held out his hand & yelled "NO! My son! Stay back!" & Little stopped dead in his tracks, with a confused look on his face, "this is between me & him, my son" Godzilla said with blood still leaking out of his nose, then he smirked, "watch your Father kick his mechanical ass around the block!" Little smiled, amused by his Fathers words & his bravery, jumped back next to San & nodded to his Father, a sign of saying 'good luck'.

Godzilla nodded back to his son & turned to his double, who was surprised that he wanted to fight him alone. Godzilla exhaled deeply through his nose, causing the blood in it to squirt out onto the ground, then he opened up his mouth & snarled at MechaGodzilla, blood could be seen dripping in-between & off his dagger like fangs & teeth. MechaGodzilla, though, was not taken aback by this at all. He just responded with his own mechanical roar, one that was very different to Godzilla's roar.

Godzilla then, without thinking, shot his atomic breath at MechaGodzilla but then he remembered his mistake but it was too late, yellow electricity then cracked over MechaGodzilla's body until there was a light in the centre of his abdomen "your attack was meaningless. You have merely sealed your own fate" said MechaGodzilla & then he shot his Plasma Grenade at Godzilla & it just missed him, all he got was a deep scratch on the side of his abdomen.

Godzilla gagged in immense pain as green slime leaked out of his wound "toxic…plasma…slime" he sneered through the pain "correct. The slime is the true power of the Plasma Grenade. It will enter your system & cause you terrible pain" explained MechaGodzilla, Who then begun to walk forward to Godzilla.

Godzilla tried to get up but the pain in his side prevented him from moving, his healing factor was taking longer than usual. Just then an atomic bubble hit MechaGodzilla in the face & Godzilla turned & saw his son once again running to his aid, much to Godzilla's dismay. Little jumped over Godzilla & landed in front of him "my son" Godzilla said, still trying to ignore the pain "I told you to stay back, why aren't you listening to me?" he asked, Little turned to him & said "I know, Father, I did listen to you but…" he paused for a second "but I can't just stand & watch as you get kicked around! You my Father & damn it, I'm not going to lose you!" he said with great confidence.

Godzilla was quite shocked by his son's bravery though at the same time he was very proud of him & touched by his words, he nodded to Little & his son turned & lunged at MechaGodzilla. Little jumped up & got on MechaGodzilla's neck & he started whacking his head as hard as he could, but MechaGodzilla merely shook him off, flinging him to the side & dazing him.

MechaGodzilla wanted only to kill Godzilla first & then the others, it seemed logical to him to kill his prime target & then the lower creatures.

Just before MechaGodzilla could reach his arm out to Godzilla, San pounced at him & punched him several times in the chest & then gave him a mighty punch in the face, which actually made him take two steps back.

Godzilla was once again surprised that the other were helping him even though he said he wanted to fight his double alone "San, why are you fighting? I already said-" Godzilla tried to say but she stopped him by screaming "I know! But I'm not just going to stand & watch! I'm not letting you throw your life away again, you've taken all the pain for all of us but this time we'll help you bear it!" she then pulled out another dagger from her vest & drove it into MechaGodzilla's chest but it shattered completely on impact with his chest.

San gasped & then resorted to punching MechaGodzilla again, two in the chest & one across his mechanical face, San stopped for a second & panted as she waited for MechaGodzilla's next move, whom was slightly dazed by the young girl's strength. San then pulled her fist up to her face, ready to attack again, but then she stopped & noticed some red smears on MechaGodzilla's chest & face...

She looked at her hands & gasped in horror.

Her knuckles were bleeding, like Godzilla before her she had use all her strength to attack MechaGodzilla & it had resulted in her hands bleeding, then suddenly MechaGodzilla grabbed San by her vest's neckline, his sharp edged mechanical fingers pierced the fabric & he held on tight as he clenched a fist.

MechaGodzilla slowly lifted San high above the ground & looked at her with blood red mechanical eyes "move" he said coldly & he then flung San aside, just a foot away from Little.

MechaGodzilla was beginning to become angry, when will all these annoyances stop?

Why couldn't he just kill his prime target in peace?

MechaGodzilla looked at Godzilla, still with blood red eyes, & reached a hand out to him & grabbed him by the shoulder, his sharp pointed fingers pierced into Godzilla's shoulder flesh as he lifted him to his feet. "damn! Don't you follow the three laws of robotics?!" Godzilla sneered as he tried to loosen MechaGodzilla's grip & thought of another idea to help them, MechaGodzilla merely stared at Godzilla still but then he said "negative. I do not comply with the three laws of robotics completely. The first law states that 'a robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm' I partly follow this rule, I will not let any humans come to harm. The second law states that 'a robot must obey orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the First Law' I follow this law as I have long followed the orders I have received by humans & the final law states that 'a robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law' my existence matters little to me, all that matters to me is to follow my directives" he then pulled his right hand, his free hand, up & clenched it into a fist & pulled it back, ready to deliver the next blow.

"Your pathetic efforts to try & confuse my programming are futile. It is mere proof that you fear me & your death" his new shoulder cannons then moved to look at Godzilla as well, the tips started glowing blue "now…it is time to die!" he yelled but before MechaGodzilla could throw the final punch, Moro pounced at him & they fell backwards.

Godzilla stayed on his feet this time, his wound on his side had healed & he didn't feel any pain in his shoulder. Moru & Yama then came to the aid of their mother & they aided her in biting & scratching the mechanical menace, this though pushed MechaGodzilla over the edge & he screamed "this. Ends. Now!" & then the jets on MechaGodzilla & Garuda activated & Moro & her pups quickly got off of him, fearing what he might do next.

MechaGodzilla then rose into the air until he was fifteen meters in the air; he looked down at the others still with red filled eyes "firing laser cannons" he merely said & then a light blue laser shot out of the shoulder cannons, it looked like lightning to Moro & her family but it only brought back more bad memories for Godzilla, though not for Little as he was only a baby back then, as he remembered an ally of his was killed at the hand of Super MechaGodzilla when he lasted met him.

"Look out!" Godzilla cried, as many shots of lasers started flying towards them, & he & the others started running around in different directions to avoid the laser beams.

When the shots made contact with the ground they made many small explosions, Godzilla remembered the painful effects it had when it contacts with flesh so he knew they all had to be careful.

San & Little both stood apart from each other as they stopped & watched as MechaGodzilla seemed to mainly aim for Godzilla & Moro, who were the biggest creatures there, thus making them easier targets to hit. "Oh, this isn't good!" Little stated with a concerned glance "well what should we do?!" San screeched to him, just as worried "we can't just let that-that…_thing_ kill our parents!" & with that San picked up a rock, which was actually a piece from a pillar that was destroyed earlier, & threw it at MechaGodzilla with strong strength, which actually got him in the side of the face.

MechaGodzilla then turned, in mid-air, & focused on San, whom was just glaring at MechaGodzilla. MechaGodzilla then shot one laser beam at San but then someone cried "NO!" & Little jumped in the way of San & took the shot himself, making sparks fly off his body with the sickly sound of an explosion & blown off flesh.

San's eyes widen in shock first but then turned into horror as a line of blood splattered across her face, Little landed onto the black dirt with a big, bleeding open wound on his abdomen.

San ran to Little side, grabbed his hand & screamed "LITTLE!? LITTLE!" though Little could not hear her, the world around him began to go slow & sluggishly, he couldn't hear the sounds of the world around him or the desperate cries of his crying best & only friend.

He couldn't even feel the pain in his abdomen or the wet feeling of San's tears as they fell on his face, Little weakly lifted his left hand up to San's face & wiped away the tears from her eyes & said weakly, in almost a whisper "tears, San? No, don't cry. When we die, we do not truly leave this world…our spirits live on, binding themselves with nature…offering hope for the future…" he smiled weakly as blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth, he left his hand on San's cheek & she leaned onto it, tears still leaked down her face as she thought that she might lose her only friend.

Godzilla, who heard the sicking explosion & smelled the unforgettable sent of blood, was devastated to see his only child bleeding heavenly by the side of his only friend. In his mind he could hear the thoughts of Little "I'm so cold…I can't feel the pain, I…can't feel anything…I'm I…going to die?" the very mentioning of the word stuck a horrible blow to Godzilla's heart, but to make thing worse Godzilla could hear his son's heart, which was beating at a slow pace, noting his death even more so.

Just then MechaGodzilla came down to the ground & looked at Little "second Godzilla terminated" he said in his usual cold metal voice.

Those were the words that broke Godzilla, something deep inside him snapped, this…this had gone on long enough!

This _thing_ had injured his only child, the only one left who truly loved him, he really couldn't of cared less if it was him or even the others that had gotten hit but to push his son to the brink of death?

This was unacceptable.

Godzilla clenched his fist & said on a shaky tone full of rage "enough…" Moro heard him & gasped when she saw his spine crackle with a red neon light, bringing back a memory of what happened three nights ago… "I've…" Godzilla started again with the same tone as before "…had…" he voice begun to go deep & distorted "…ENOUGH!" Godzilla roared, he then threw his head back & roared a very unnatural roar, one very different than his usual roar.

It was deep, distorted & full of rage & pain.

Suddenly the radiation levels, according to MechaGodzilla's readings, went up dramatically & MechaGodzilla turned to Godzilla, who now was looking at him with full blood red eyes. The air around them started to flow around Godzilla as he continued to look at MechaGodzilla like a predator that was about to kill its prey, & in the deepest regions of MechaGodzilla's system he felt a strange little thing, which he presumed was called fear.

Him feeling fear?

Impossible!

Godzilla then took one menacing step towards MechaGodzilla & the air following around him moved with him as he took another step closer, MechaGodzilla then put up an arm to protect his face from the sudden increase of heat, temperatures that nearly matched that of the magma of Mt Fuji. But then MechaGodzilla saw something dripping in-between his fingers, some form of condensation perhaps? MechaGodzilla turned his hand so he could see his palm but then the feeling inside his system increased tenfold, it was his diamond coating. It was melting like ice.

Godzilla then inhaled deeply &, without warning or hesitation, fired his neon red Spiral Ray as MechaGodzilla; fires erupted from the ground as the ray travelled to meet its target & when it impacted with MechaGodzilla flames exploded out of the ground & engulfed MechaGodzilla completely.

Little saw the redness of the ray reflect off of San's face & he turned his head weakly to see his Father, whom was seemingly oblivious to the world around, Little saw this in dread & horror & all he could say was "oh no…" that's when everything went black for him.

When the flames subsided MechaGodzilla looked like a melting snowman, MechaGodzilla looked at his body & saw that his diamond coating was melting off completely, just then the schematics of MechaGodzilla appeared in his vision, they warned him that he was now unprotected & was now more vulnerable an attack.

But what MechaGodzilla did next was quite shocking "retreat!" he yelled & then the jets on his back & on Garuda started up "unit body is unprotected! Unable to continue fighting against Prime Target, retreat! Retreat!" MechaGodzilla then flew up into the air & almost tried to fly away, but Godzilla wouldn't let him escape.

He wouldn't _dare_ let him.

He fired his Spiral Ray at MechaGodzilla again, only this time it striked the connected part between Garuda & MechaGodzilla, it melted the connected metal & wires & both machines separated. "Emergency! Disconnected from Garuda! Emergency! Emergency!" MechaGodzilla screamed as he fell to the ground, with the greatest hint of fear in that sentence.

MechaGodzilla & Garuda hit the ground with a thunderous explosion, sending a huge cloud of dirt & dust up into the air. The second MechaGodzilla returned to his feet he felt the temperature increase once again, this time from behind him.

He turned & saw Godzilla holding Garuda, which would never see the skies again, in his hands by the tank-like guns; his eyes were still the soul piercing blood red. Godzilla then, with new found strength, ripped Garuda in two & he snapped of the main guns & held them like bats.

MechaGodzilla looked in shock as the remains of Garuda fell to the ground like pieces of scrap metal, though being the cold machine that he was that mostly depended on what was logical (both a good & weak point about him), he clenched his fists & readied himself for whatever the 'rage-state' Godzilla was planning.

Godzilla then raised the tank guns in the air & then they started conducting neon red electricity from Godzilla's spines as he gave another deep, distorted roar. Godzilla, now holding the guns like Escrima sticks, gave an animal grunt to MechaGodzilla as a way of saying 'attack!' MechaGodzilla knew this & then, after giving a mechanical roar, he charged at Godzilla & he did the same.

When the two behemoths got close to each other Godzilla made the first strike, using the tank gun in his left hand in a hammer-arm fashion by striking MechaGodzilla in the head (causing him to back away) though it didn't stop there, as Godzilla then began to whack MechaGodzilla constantly with the tank guns, using them like a pair of Escrima sticks & he ended this attack by pushing the tips of both the guns into MechaGodzilla's abdomen, causing sparks to fly out & forcing him to back away even further.

MechaGodzilla looked at Godzilla, the feeling in his system still growing even more though he refused to believe that this was what the humans called 'emotions', he pointed his right arm up at Godzilla & the missile launcher (the one from before) came out. Though just as it did Godzilla fired his Spiral Ray at MechaGodzilla's arm, causing it (not his whole arm or body) to exploded, leaving only his humerus & shoulder that splattered out a black substance.

MechaGodzilla was not the least daunted by this, though he knew that it meant trouble, he took one last glance at his destroyed arm & the he turned his attention back to Godzilla, who actually had an evil smirk on his face.

"What are you?!" MechaGodzilla asked his voice was thick with fear &, ironically, in the same way the guard from before had asked.

Godzilla's smirked disappeared & he said, still in a deep & distorted voice, "I am the God of Destruction, the Bringer of Death…The King of the Monsters" he then fired his Spiral Ray once again, this time hitting MechaGodzilla directly in the chest & knocking him to the ground, just by the edge of the cliff.

Another warning appeared in MechaGodzilla's vision; it warned him that he had been severely hit & that he was running low on power. He was about to get up when Godzilla stepped on his chest with his left foot, holding him down.

Godzilla looked down at his fallen foe with a twisted feeling of pride; MechaGodzilla had an open gash on the right side of his mechanical chest, it was shooting out sparks & blue circuitry could also be seen, Godzilla then threw the gun tank he had in his right hand to the side & he then held the one in his left hand with both hands, neon red electricity started to go from his hands into the gun tank & it started to glow slightly with redness.

He then pulled it up, whilst not taking his eyes off of the gash on MechaGodzilla's chest, he then to a glance at MechaGodzilla, who had his left arm up at a pathetic attempt to stop Godzilla.

Godzilla gave MechaGodzilla a cold glare & he then said with a deep, distorted voice of pure hatred "You're terminated, fucker!" & with that, he drove the gun tank deep into the gash & neon red electricity ran the length of the MechaGodzilla's body.

Another warning took MechaGodzilla's vision; warning him that Godzilla had hit his main source of power but then that warning, as well as everything around him, disappeared as his eyes began to dim & his arm & head slow went to one side to rest on the black ground.

Then MechaGodzilla's eyes dimmed completely & his body froze & became still & motionless.

MechaGodzilla had shut down, the machine definition of dead.

Godzilla looked at his fallen foe with pride & he then gave a load roar of victory, which was still deep & distorted. The roar would be heard from far away & those who would hear it would know that this was the cry of a beast that had slain his foe.

Once the roar ended Godzilla started panting out of extreme lassitude, the battle as well as going into that rage like mode had taken everything out of him, whilst panting Godzilla's blood red eyes slowly faded back into their normal eyes with orange irises.

Godzilla then turned & started walking towards the others (whom had been watching the whole time) Moro, San, Moru & Yama could not believe what they had just watch, so much power, so much hatred, so much…evil, they couldn't believe that the one they held close to was capable of such evil.

These thought preoccupied them long enough until they noticed that Godzilla was walking over to them, whilst donning a blank, emotionless expressions on his face, he got close to Little & San, Little now had a big puddle of blood around him, was pale all over & was breathing sharply.

"Move" Godzilla ordered gently in his normal voice, San hesitantly moved (as she was still gravely worried about her friend) & Godzilla knelled down to Little & placed his hand over his still bleeding wound.

"His wound is too great, I fear it might be too late for him" Moro said, breaking a short silence that had followed, "no. He won't die, I won't allow it" said the King of the Monsters & then his spines started to glow, not neon red or blue but gold! Then some sort of gold like energy went from his spines to his hand & into Little, as his body begun to glow an amazing gold colour, then the puddle of blood around Little started to move close to him & even begun to crawl up his body & back into his wound! (**Think of this as when Carmilla absorbs Charlotte's blood in Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust**)

Needless to say, this shocked them all without a doubt but San, Moru & Yama had seen this power before but it was not like this before, it must have been because this time it was between a father & a son.

Just then the gold energy surrounding Little's body subsided & Godzilla removed his hand from Little's wound &, to the other's amazement & San's delight, Little was back to normal! His green colour had returned & the wound had healed completely, the Prince of the Monsters was alright.

Moro looked at Godzilla with amazement "impossible…" she muttered & San looked at Godzilla with a rare, kind smile as the radioactive behemoth got to his feet, "it is done" is all he said as Little slowly begun to twitch & move a little as he regained consciousness.

Unaware to Godzilla, or anyone for that matter, MechaGodzilla's eyes flickered blood red as his body found a new power source; he slowly got to his feet & looked at the gathering.

"I…" he started as he pointed his left arm, his now only arm, upwards "refuse…" he then pointed that said arm at, not Godzilla but Moro… "To die alone!" he screamed, this got the attention of them all & Godzilla's blank expression turned to that of horror as his enemy was still living despites all his wounds.

Then a small cable-like thing came out of hole on MechaGodzilla's wrist (**look at the Heisei MechaGodzilla to understand this**) & flyed at great speed as it went to its target but before it could it Moro, who was frozen with shock, Godzilla pushed her out of the way & the cable went right into Godzilla chest… a sickening sound filled the ears of everyone & Moro, who quickly recovered from being roughly shoved to the ground, looked to Godzilla to only see in horror of what had happened.

Godzilla felt a sharp pain in his chest & he looked down to see the cable thing embedded in his chest, he realized this to be one of the two 'Shock Anchor Cables' they were weapons that could deliver a powerful electrical surge into whatever they came into contact with, but he also remembered the humans calling them the 'G-Crusher's' as they were previously used to destroy the secondary brain in Godzilla's lower spine but now the cable were hitting a more vulnerable target…it was hitting just a few tiny inches away from Godzilla's heart…

Just then MechaGodzilla said "Entering self-destruct sequence. Explosion in thirty seconds" & with that, MechaGodzilla sent a powerful surge of electricity through the cable & into Godzilla's chest, which caused a small explosion of blood to erupt from it.

Godzilla gasped in shock & pain as the surge hit him, the surge had…had blown a hole in Godzilla's heart…& warm blood started to leak from the hole.

This is when Godzilla felt it…the cold embrace of death; he turned his head to look at Moro, who had a horrified expression on her face, & he then turned to look at the children, who also had horrified expressions on their faces (with the exception of Little who was still unconscious) Godzilla looked away from them & he then said, in his head "I'm sorry, my son" & with that, & also using the last of his strength, Godzilla charged at MechaGodzilla!

"Ten seconds till self-destruct" said MechaGodzilla but three seconds after that Godzilla rammed into him & he & MechaGodzilla fell off the cliff edge & down into it, horrifying the others even more (**Note: if you are wondering why there is a cliff edge, to the left of Asano's village there was a cliff edge, look back in the previous chapters for this as well**).

As they fell, Godzilla closed his eyes. There would be no way he would come back to life this time, there was no God to help him, no nuclear radiation to heal him, nothing, nothing what so ever. But he was glad; he would die for what he knew was right, & for what he loved. & that was the last thing Godzilla thought of before the darkness took him…

Then an ear piercing explosion ran through the ears of everyone & then Little jumped to his feet shouting "FATHER!" this took everyone of guard "Little! You're all right!" said a delighted San but when she tried to approach the newly healed Little he quickly said, without turning to her "where is he?! Where is my Father?!" hearing this made Moro & San lowered their heads in shame, it also shocked San a bit by the tone of his voice, it was that one that demanded something.

Little took note of this immediately & he looked at the cliff edge & saw the smoke rising from it…already thinking the worst, Little ran in that direction screaming "FATHER! FATHER!" his voice was thick with fear.

"LITTLE! WAIT!" Moru barked out to him but it was too late, he was gone "DAMN KID!" he cursed "come on! We have to go after him!" Moro said & with that, San got in Yama's back & they followed their mother & brother as they ran towards the cliff edge.

Now, normally one would not run over to a cliff edge without knowing the fact that they would fall to their death, but luckily for our remaining heroes this cliff edge was not a cliff edge per-say, this cliff was more of a land slope & this allowed Little to walk downwards to where he could see smoke coming from…Little took one quick glance to the right & saw that the land slope ended just a few meters before Emperor Asano's palace & it then came a cave it a thick roof (thus supporting the village that layed before Asano's palace).

Once Little got to the bottom of the land slope he saw something with heavy heart, & when the others caught up with him they saw what had caused his heart to go heavy.

The land at the bottom of the slope was flat land that extended twenty meters in front of them; it was as black as the land above & at the end of that twenty meters of land there was a small river, that was only two meters wide, & at the other side there was exactly the same thing as what they were on.

But what made San & the other's hearts sink was the site of Little, who was surrounded by pieces of MechaGodzilla (nothing nameable, like an arm or a leg, just little pieces of metal), who was kneeling on the ground, holding the Rift Device in his small reptilian hands.

San silently got off of Yama & walked over to Little, her feet merely walked over or kicked the pieces of metal out of her way, when she got close to him she extended her arm out to him in an attempt to comfort him "Little…I…" San was no expert to comforting someone but there was always time to try new things but Little interrupted her by saying "he's been taken…" this stopped San dead in her tracks.

"W-what…what do you mean, L-Little?" she asked with a bit of a stutter, as she couldn't understand what he meant & was shocked by the coldness of his voice "I mean: my Father has been taken" he repeated in the same cold tone, the tension around them begun to rose at an uncomfortable state that even discouraged Moro, as she could tell that there was something wrong with the Prince of the Monsters.

"Look around you, there's nothing" Little said, in the same cold voice, the other looked around but they could not understand what he meant but Little gave them the answer "do you see blood? Do you see body parts?" Little asked bluntly & that gave them the answer, there was no body parts or blood, there was not remains of Godzilla whatsoever but how could that be?

"& how do you explain Garuda? Zigra had it? or did someone send it here?" he asked hypothetically, the tension then begun to grow more & more unpleasant by the minute & it made everyone uncomfortable as Little, the usual calm one, was acting very cold.

"Little…what are you trying to say?" Yama asked who was also very uncomfortable with what was happening "what I'm saying is that, my Father has been taken by someone…" Little answered coldly.

The tension then hung around them all, making them suffer with worry, what was the Prince talking about? & why was he acting so cold? Though the Prince did not stop…

"Someone set all this up…& we played right into it. This was all just a trap. A damn trap for my Father!" Little's cold voice begun to grow dark & angry "so…someone thinks that they can just take my Father against his will? Well, that's just unacceptable!" he said the last part loudly, fighting San & the others as the tension & Little's attitude was becoming near unbearable to stand.

"Little…are you…are you okay?" asked San, a foolish thing to ask but she had to stop this worriedness, she had never felt so scared before.

No, San…" Little said back in a cold voice, he slowly rose to his feet & turned to San, & what she saw truly frightened her…the Prince's irises had underwent a horrific change, for the eye were no longer were of his usual orange colour, they were now were blood red! Just like his Father when he would become enraged…the eyes of a beast…a demon…a monster…

"I'm _very_ angry" he said, not taking his eyes off of San (which he could see was frightening her). The others were also dumbfounded by what they were seeing; the calm Prince was in a dangerous state of rage, maybe the loss of his Father was too much for him to bear?

They didn't know.

Little then turned his attention to the Rift Device & he started to type some of the buttons, each press made San more & more worried that he would leave, then a portal opened before them & Little walked towards it. Just as Little was moment from walking into it he turned his head slightly to San & merely said "come on" & with that, the Prince walked into the portal.

San looked back to her family with uncertainty but, after receiving no answer from her family (as they were at a loss for words), she walked into the portal.

Then her brothers, who did not want their baby sister to go alone, followed her in suit.

Moro was the last to follow, it was needless to say that she felt horrible on the inside but she couldn't understand why, a single tear rolled down her right cheek as she went into the portal "what have I done?..." she thought to herself.

* * *

When Moro got to the other side of the portal she could not believe her eyes, they were home!

They were at the part of the forest where her family's den was, the forest itself looked like it had seen better days, from the platform it was easy to see the destruction that the 'God of Death' had cause a mere few days ago; the land looked scared but it at least looked like it was healing, slowly, but healing.

Moro then noticed that San was looking at her home; she turned her gaze to it & saw none other than Little at the mouth of her den, he was placing the Rift Device on a pile of leaves he had slept on a few days ago.

He then walked back to the platform & stood on the edge, to the others, he looked like someone who controlled great power "I set the Rift Device seven hours later today, so the sun will set in a couple of hours. I suggest we find something to eat" he said, his irises were no longer blood red but his expression was blank & his voice was still cold.

Food was on everyone's mind so Little didn't have to tell them twice, Moro, Moru & Yama each brought down a deer & brought it back to their den. The wolf tribe & the Prince ate more than they could have imagined, though as they were practically famished they didn't care; the Prince, though, ate less than the others & when offered by San he merely said "I am not longer hungry".

Later that day the sun begun to set with a beautiful orange glow & the forest was alive with the sounds of animals & bird as they lived their daily lives, besides the calm & smooth flow of a river resided San, her deep brown eyes staring into her perfect reflection that the water granted her. Her clothes swayed with the gentle breeze that blew over through one side of her, though she remained seated still, her knees hugged to her chest.

Even though the atmosphere in the forest was a refreshing mellow to the tense atmosphere of the dead land that Asano had killed & Zigra's ship, San's mood contrasted.

Instead, there was confusion & irritation marked all over her face, as she clutched onto her wrecked purple skirt, her teeth were gritted together so hard they could break.

Although she would not show it, Zigra's taunts & mind games had really affected San, & now she couldn't help but stare at her own reflection, her thoughts scurrying around her mind as she examined her skin, feeling the bareness instead of the white, perfect fur she was meant to have as a wolf.

Her pride for being a part of the wolf clan was slowly draining away as she started to feel…lost.

"I'm not human…" she whispered to herself, she then started rocking herself to & fro as she repeated herself over & over "I'm not human…I'm not human…" San stood up suddenly, her fists clenched with fury, she wanted to scream.

She refused to believe it; she refused to believe that she was part of the race that destroyed the lives & home of her fellow creatures…of her home.

But it wasn't just this which made San lose the fact she wasn't human…

"I'M NOT HUMAN!" she roared, the birds in the surrounding area left in fright from the cry. The girl then fell to her knees, growling in rage as just the thought of it angered her.

A few minutes later Moro, who now felt stronger after eating, emerged from the forest & walked slowly to the angered girl. She brushed San's back affectionately, grabbing her attention "Mother?" San questioned as she turned around, though the sight of her mother's snow white fur quickly put that question to rest.

Moro continued to stare at her child, unable to wonder where to start in words, she already knew that San was feeling uneasy since they met Zigra but San had only started showing the signs of frustration sometime after they had eaten.

"It's late, San" said Moro, finally finding the words to speak, "we should head back to our den" San followed her mother without another word as she got on her back, though as they started walking back, Moro stopped & turned her head slightly so she could see San, whom had a slightly worried look on her face.

"I know you're troubled San" before San could reply Moro continued "I know you worry about who you are. I have always known you have felt different from us creatures, especially from your brothers & me but you shouldn't concern yourself about it" San couldn't help but lower her head in shame, she had never felt so undignified before, but then Moro said "but you must remember San, you are my daughter no matter what you are. I took you in as my pup because I believed…you were one of my own…human or not, it doesn't matter" San had no reply to that whatsoever, all she could do was cry into her mother's back in an attempt to stop her tears from falling, though this was an failing attempt.

Their shadows, as well as the shadows of the trees around them, slowly begun to shrink as the sun slowly melted away under the horizon.

"I'm a wolf…" San whispered, her voice was calmer now & it was slowly building in dignity, "I'm a wolf, I'm a wolf…" she repeated as she slowly rose to an sitting position & wiped the tears from her face "I _am_ a wolf" this was said directly to her mother, who was watching her with a small smile of pride "I know, San but there is one thing I don't want you to ever forget" said the wolf mother, San cocked her head to the side a little out of curiosity "what is it, Mother?" she asked "that I love you, San, I love you very much" Moro said.

San felt tears come to her eyes once again & great joy in her heart that her mother said that, she leaned forward & wrapped her arms around her mother's neck as she said "I love you too, Mother" the two stood like that for a few seconds until Moro then said "now that we've talked about that, I know that this isn't the only thing that's worrying you" San only replied with a small nod, whist still having her arms around her mother's neck "you're worried about Little, aren't you?" she asked & with that, San slowly rose back to a sitting position & nodded again "you're frightened by his new attitude & what he plans to do?" the mother asked & San nodded once again "you shouldn't worry though, San, I know what he's doing…" said the Wolf God "how so, Mother?" Princess Mononoke asked, though Moro didn't respond.

An image of Ookami flashed in Moro's mind, she knew what Little was trying to do…he was trying to be strong, trying to ignore the pain in his heart, not matter how hard it hurts, which was a very, _very _stupid thing to do.

"Mother?" San asked, as Moro had been quiet for several minutes, "you'll know when you find your Alpha, my child" was all Moro said, this made San blush as she had never really given thought to having a mate.

Sure, she had thought about it, but with what had been going on recently it wasn't on the top of her To-do list.

Nothing more was said as Moro continued their way back to their den, when they got closet enough San saws a giant shadow looming over the open area of where their den was, & the origin of said shadow was none other than Little, who was sitting atop of the den as the sun slowly set behind him.

Slowly though that shadow started to shrink as the sun begun to completely submerge under the horizon, Little then turned his gaze to the submerging sun.

Anyone there would have had their heart froze if they saw Little's face, his face had the same blank expression as before but it would have been the eyes that would make the heart froze, his eyes had the greatest glimmer of evil in them…

Evil that was just waiting to be realised…

"Goodbye…" was all he said as the sun completely disappeared under the horizon.

Later, the night took the sky in blackness; it was a clear night & the stars were easily visible, the sounds of animals & birds were also now louder than they were before.

Inside the den, Little & San layed next to each other on the wall of the den; both were still awake, Little in particular had the Rift Device in his hands, his thumbs were gently rubbing the strapping.

San, who wanted to break the silence that had loomed for a while now, then said "Little…I'm-" but before she could say anything more, Little stopped her by saying "I know what you're going to say, so don't, it's not needed" his voice was still cold & he didn't even look at San when he said that, this hurt San more that she thought it would, but then Little said "I'm sorry…" San then turned her head to him, confused, "it's just…my Father once told me 'if in times of trouble, don't let your fears or problem get in the way' & those words have long stuck with me. &, as you can tell, I can't let my feelings get in the way of the task at hand" the words made sense to San, they really were more alike than she thought, "also…I don't mean to be cold…but I need to be strong…we have to find my Father…" Little added, he felt his eyes sting with tears as the pain was too hard to stop "…I have to…" he said quietly as he rubbed his eyes to prevent the tears from falling.

San looked Little with such pity, she felt so helpless to aid Little in his pain, but then she remembered what her mother said 'when you find your Alpha…' she blushed again as she thought of Little, he was kind, had a strong spirit, was loyal to no ends &…she shook the last few thoughts.

She couldn't really be thinking like that?

Could she?

This was her best-no-her only friends she was thinking about…but could it be more that that…

Could love possibly blossom from this friendship?

But then San thought of all she had done over the years, all the blood that was on her hands as well as her own name…who could find love in that?

But then something else ran through San's mind, something she had wanted to do for a while now, she slowly leaned forward to Little (whom had turned his attention back to the Rift Device) &…gave him a small lick…on the cheek.

The Prince was caught _way_ off guard by this & his cheeks went dark green as she blushed, under normal circumstances he would have found this really unnatural but then again, San _was_ raised by wolfs so it did made sense. He knew that dogs & wolves gave licks to show affection to others & he had a hunch that her wolf-like upbringing had taught her that this was an appropriate way of expressing her feeling…so in a way…

She had kissed him…& this was shocking to the Prince because he had never been kissed by a female before, especially beautiful one for that matter.

He looked at San, who had a small smile & blush on her face, & found his words "San…I…um…" he lost the words, he had no clue what to say to that, but then San said "I'm sorry…but I had to do that…" Little gave a questing look as she continued "you & your Father have done so much & lost so much for us…so I wanted to thank you…" she trailed off as her blush deepened & she looked at her knees, unable to look at the Prince's orange eyes.

The Prince of the Monsters looked at Princess Mononoke with shock…but then that shock became happiness, the first he had felt in the past few hours.

He didn't see it as much before…but…he was truly lucky to have San as a friend but…he somehow felt that it should be more than that…as he observed the Princess he saw more of her qualities…sure she had a few flaws & was rather stubborn to begin with but once they became friends he saw that there was more, _much_ more, to her than meets the eyes.

She was strong willed, brave, kind-hearted & very beautiful…just like the legends from his time said she was…but then he felt something…something deep in his heart…oh no!

Could he actually be falling in love with San?

He wouldn't find it bad if San did love him back…but the truth of the matter was that…Little thought himself…_unworthy_ to be in love…for both what he was & that San deserved someone better than him.

Not willing to think anymore about it, he put down the Rift Device & leaned forward to San…& embraced her. The wolf girl was a bit surprised by this, but as Little held his arms around him, she couldn't help but do the same as she put her arms around him.

They sat there for a few minutes, as they both pleased the feeling in their hearts, as the winds blew through the den. They probably would have stand there longer if Little had broken the silence by saying "thank you, San. I feel better than before…" he pulled away from her & looked into her brown eyes "I'm glad I have you by my side, I'll need your help…because I don't think that I can do this alone…" he couldn't find more words to say but San gave a quick nod "of course! You have my help…my undying help…" she said with a loving smile.

The Prince smiled back & then said "well, we should get some sleep. I'm going to start my plan first thing tomorrow after we are fully rested, I also going to ask some _old friends_ to help us" he finished with a little smirk, thought the words 'old friends' got San's interest "what do you mean 'old friends'?" she asked & the Prince's smirk grew "you'll see, San. You'll see" he answered, more or less keeping her in the dark about things.

San, who's curiosity was still high, merely gave Little another smile & layed back to the wall of the den to find sleep. Little smiled as he watched his friend fall asleep…but then another part of him felt…unhappy again…this was not too surprising as the seemly death & disappearance of his father had hurt him greatly…but he knew that he wasn't truly alone…he had San, who was, & always would be, by his side.

He also had her brothers & mother with him as well, so he was not truly alone, he had a small family by his side.

But then the feeling of San started to comeback…but he shook them off, now what not the time to dwell on love, if that's was he was feeling.

But, before wanting to go to sleep, he looked at the mouth of the den, the moonlight was sending out beautiful white light into the world below "I promise…I will find you, Father. We're coming for you, I swear that whatever happens, however hard, however far, we will find you…I promise" he meant every word & with that, he layed back on the wall of the den & drifted off into sleep.

Unaware to Little; Moro, who had been on top of the den, had listened to Little's promise, the word hurt her…she still felt responsible for what had happened to Godzilla but she couldn't find the words or even the courage to say it.

She looked up to the star-full sky & whispered, as tears started to leak from her eyes, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" she pain in Moro's chest had grown more but something else had grown even more…something deep inside her…but she didn't want to think of it anymore, so she layed her head on her legs & slowly found sleep, with tears still leaking form her eyes.

The heroes, who had been foretold to stop the war of man & god, had suffered a big defeat but there was still a chance for redemption…Little would make sure of that…

* * *

Far away in the blackness of space, very far from earth & its Ashikaga time, a small ship was making its way through the darkness. It location unknown but anyone who would see it would not pay too much attention to it. It was shaped in a rectangular shape with small, plane-like wings, was a rusted red & it was about twenty meter long, ten high & forty wide, so it was a rather big ship but small to others.

The inside of the ship, however, contrasted to the outside, as it was all black on the inside & it would only be lite up by the few light that were scattered around the ship; there were only four part to the ship on one level, one being the cockpit, another being a really big room, that was ten meres long & wide, that made up most of the ship & two smaller rooms that were both at least four meters wide & five long.

There were no sleeping rooms but that was not needed, for this ship & it crew had only one mission: to find & retrieve a target. & they had done just that…

There was only five crew members, two were in the big room, two were in the cockpit & one was in the smaller room, one of the two in the big room was on a phone "we have him, sir. & we are on our way" he said to the person on the other side (**his voice is that of Julian McMahon, who played Dr Doom in the Fantastic Four movies**) "excellent" said the voice from the phone, it was calm but at the same time cold, (**this voice is the voice of Cary Elwes, who played Dr Gordon in the Saw films**)"I am proud of you, Dr North. You have proven yourself…trustful, we need that…" the voice commented.

The man, Dr North, smirked at the comment. Dr North was a man in his late twenties; he had black hair, brown eyes & always had a more or less calm expression on his face, a face that showed he had no fear in the face of the death. He was dressed in a Compression suit, the reason for this was because it absorbed sweat from when he was working; the main body of the suit was blue, with grey panels down the sides. The boots, gloves & the area around the neck were black, & there was subtle V motif on the front & back. He also had a white lab coat around the suit, which was stained with dried blood from previous work in the past.

"Of course. I did say that I would do you proud, sir, & as you can see…I have" he said with pride "don't take my comment as licence, Doctor. If he is dead by the time you returned then you can consider our deal forfeit. Beware your pride…" the voice scolded slightly.

Dr North's smirk disappeared when the voice said that, he knew the person on the other side all too well & he knew that he kept his promises, "o-of course, s-sorry, sir" he apologised with a stutter of fear, a soft chuckle emanated from the phone "do not worry yourself, Doctor, I know that you will not disappoint. Also…did you get MechaGodzilla?" the voice asked, then Dr North gave a confident smile.

"Yes sir. Our mechanic is with him right now, he horribly damaged but he's more or less alright" he said "good. I can't have my best comrade die now, can we?" The voice sarcastically asked & Dr North gave a nod, even though the person would not see it, "of course not, sir" North was about to hang up when the voice asked "one more thing, Doctor: what has become of Zigra, the weapon & the Rift Device?" The doctor's fears rose slightly when the person asked this, as he knew what happened to them & feared what the person's reaction might be, "Zigra is dead & the weapon is destroyed" he answered bluntly, trying to put his fears at bay, "& the Prince has the Rift Device" he added.

"Good, Zigra & that pathetic weapon were of no use to me. & I need the Prince to have the device. It is essential" the voice said with relief "essential to what, sir?" the doctor asked with interest. The doctor knew why he asked to work with this person but he did not know all the exact details, there was a moment of silence before the voice answered with "the plan…" & with that, the person on the other side of the call hanged up & that was the end of the conversation.

North pulled the phone away from his ear & looked at it, as if he was pondering what to do next, he then put the phone in his pocket & asked, without turning around, "is his wounds healed yet?" one would wonder who he was talking too but it would not be too hard to find out as there was another person in the room with him, only this person was in a proper doctor's clothing "yes, the heart & ribcage have healed completely but the muscle & skin still need more time. It's taking longer than I thought it would" the man replied, his voice slightly calm especially considering that he was in front of a corpse…

"Of course it would, He's dead. There's no blood circulation" North explained with annoyance, as he thought he would know that sort of thing. The other doctor flinched slightly under the North's annoyance but then he said "I still don't like this. Just what does that guy expects to with this this-this…_thing?_ It's way beyond our work, hell, we even had to make holes in the crash cart so this his-" he would have continued but then North turned to the man & looked at him with an angered expression as he snarled "don't question our orders! This 'guy', as you call him, is offering us an amazing award & you're having second thought?! Need I remind you that if we don't it won't just be our carrier's on the line if we fail but our lives as well?!" Dr North's anger was surprising, he did not look like the man to get angry but his rage was almost unmatchable.

The other doctor though was not to fazed by this, he actually have a humourless chuckle as he asked "riiiiight…your just as scared of him as I am, aren't you?" North's face went from furious to calm as he said "yes, but your little taunts won't affect me. They fall on deaf ears" he then smirked as he asked "have you finish your little hissy fit yet?" the other doctor's cockiness disappeared immediately after North said that, there was just no way to hurt the man.

In the past, North had been called horrible things (swear words, mocking words, you name it) for the work he had done but it never affected him, it just didn't bother him.

The other doctor sighed in defeat as he said "yes. Well, shall we start?" he finished with a questioning look & North smiled at him "of course. As they say 'no time like the present'. We have more than enough time to kill anyway" he said.

He then walked over to the desk were the corpse was & he then putted a futuristic looking gas mask over his mouth & nose (**think of Christopher Nolan's Bane mask, minus the straps that are over his head**) "so, how shall we begin?" the other doctor asked "well…it will be wise to restart the heart & then give extra support to the brain" North said, his voice sounded slightly distorted & mechanical due to the mask but it was more or less the same, "Do you have the equipment, especially the Defibrillator?" he asked. The other doctor nodded "yeah, they're right here" he gestured to a tray of medical equipment, most were blades of certain sizes & there were two spear like objects connected to wires, these were the Defibrillator, & they were stained with blood.

"Excellent" North said with dark joy "then let's get started…" & with that the two started like proper doctors & begun their work.

Anyone who was there would have gone white in the face if they saw what they were working on; the corpse was a creature, a monster. The corpse was slightly taller to a man, was charcoal black all over, had four fingers on each hand (including the thumbs), had a tail that extended two meters behind it, had a mouth full of sharp teeth & fangs, look amazingly strong & had greyish white spines sticking out of his back that were punched through the cash cart that it was laying…this creature was none other than Godzilla, or more to be more precise…the corpse of Godzilla.

Godzilla's seemly death had been staged & now he was in the hands of the _true_ enemy…

The end?

* * *

**WAAAAAAHOOOOO!** **After nearly a whole year (started in March 21st 2012 finished today) Death of Dreams is finally finished! Once again, i am so, so, _so_ sorry that this chapter was so late, the reason were stated at the top so you must understand, that & i only a kid, for crying out load! But i hope that this chapter is to you liking, i am very proud with how it had come out.**

**Now to talk about a few things: First, the doctors & the voice will return for the next stroy 'The Rise of Evil' so you will learn who the _true_ enemy is. Also, as a fun fact, i had an origanal idead to have the apes come & attack Little for not keep the promise (see chapter three if you don't understand) & Little would then lash out & kill them all i gory & bloody ways but my ideas changed & i came up with this ending, thought i'd just let you know.**

**Also, i am at a point where i am not sure where to go from here, i have plans with my friend Broly94 to do a Black Rock Shooter story but i have now gotten back into the theme of this series so i might do a poll, a poll to decide what stroy i should do next. At the moment it is undecicive, i will listern to all ideas, i will even do the Castlevania/Vampire Hunter D stroy i posted if that's what people want. So it is up to you, readers, please give me ideas or hints on where to got to next.**

**Little & the gang will return for the thrid stroy in the series 'War of the Gods 3: The Rise of Evil' where the true, new enemy will be revealed, as well as Godzilla's fate...**


	18. End Credits

**Hello everyone! I know that the final chapter is out but i thought that i would end the stroy like a movie, just for kicks, i might do the same for the others in this series, so that people can see who the actors were. I will put notes beside those who don't.**

**I don't own any Characters, you all know that, so enjoy the end credits**

* * *

End Credits

Godzilla: Richard Armitage

Little: (**still unknown at this point)**

San: Claire Danes

Moro: Gillian Anderson

Moru & Yama: (**who ever voiced them in the english dub of Princess Mononoke**)

Zigra: Willem Dafoe

MechaGodzilla: Nicholas Briggs

Asano's warriors: Random male actors

Dr North: Julian McMahon

Other Doctor: Dee Bradley Baker

Voice from phone: Cary Elwes

Ookami: Martin Freeman

Viras: (**someone with a calm, nice voice**)

* * *

**Breif i know, but rather fun none the less. That & i did not want my stroy to end with only 17 chapters, it seemed odd, so i did this.**


End file.
